Un pas en avant pour vivre sa vie
by Ernest77
Summary: Saison 2, grey's anatomy. Derek et meredith ! HISTOIRE DÉJÀ FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Et si Meredith n'avait pas pardonné à Derek son mensonge ? Et si Derek n'avait pas à choisir entre Addison et Meredith et qu'il était obligé de rester avec sa femme ?**

 **Voici une fanfiction du point de vue de Derek au début de la saison 2 basé sur sa relation amoureuse avec Meredith**

Derek entra dans sa caravane et soupira aussi tôt en voyant Addison rayonnante. Celle ci lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa avec plein d'énergie pour la première fois depuis des longs mois. Derek la repoussa car il se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Meredith ni même en sexe. Il lui inventa un prétexte

« je viens de passer 18 heures au bloc, je ne veux que dormir. Et me sauter dessus ne te fera pas pardonner du fait que tu as couché avec Mark »

Elle recula aussitôt et se mit sur ses genoux

« je suis tellement désolée, je veux tout faire pour me faire pardonner »elle se mit à pleurer « ce n'était juste qu'une fois... »

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la caravane. Elle lui cria

« vas y, fuis encore »

Derek roula dans sa voiture jusqu'au bar de Joe. Il espérait que Meredith s'y trouvait. Tel était son souhait, elle était debout au bar, seule à affoner ses verres de Tequila. Il s'approche d'elle

« cette place est occupée ? »

« pour toi oui » dit elle sans le regarder car elle avait reconnu immédiatement sa voix

« Meredith,ça fait une semaine que tu m'ignores»en essayant d'attirer son regard

« Oui et alors ? Laisses moi tranquille »dit elle en regardant toujours son verre

« regardes moi au moins »

« hors de question »

« pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas soudainement retomber amoureuse de moi ? » il espérait que sa réponse allait être positive mais il se trompa

« non et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi » elle souleva son regard sur le sien,se leva, quitta le bar et rentra chez elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il fût anéantit sur place,il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il était touché. Il ne voulait ni rentrer ni rester boire un verre au bar. Alors il alla à l'hôpital et pleura sur un lit de patient libre dans une pièce non occupée. Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps et revit l'image du regard triste et vide de Meredith qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'a ressentit aucun sentiment pour lui alors que lui en avait encore plein pour elle. Soudain Christina entra dans la chambre et ne fût pas étonnée de le voir anéanti.

« alors tu t'en veut pourquoi ? »

« il y a plusieurs choses... »lui répondit elle

« vas y vite, je t'écoute »

« non, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Tu es l'amie de Meredith et ça la concerne »

« je lui dirais rien »

« mais j'ai envie qu'elle le sache »

« alors je lui dirais »

« non moi je veux lui dire . Mais elle m'évite et ne m'adresse pas un mot »

« c'est normal. Découvrir que l'homme qu'elle aime a une femme et l'apprendre par celle ci. »

« elle m'aime ? » dit il tout étonné avec pleins d'espérance

« et vous vous aimez votre femme ? » Derek ne savait pas si ça voulait dire oui

« non mais je dois car la femme que j'aime fait comme si je n'existais pas »leurs deux bipper sonnèrent en même temps. Christina partit tout de suite. Derek était heureux mais troublé

« elle m'aime peut être» dit il dans le vide

Il reprit ses esprits et sortit. Il croisa le regard de plusieurs infirmières qui le regardaient avec étonnation du fait qu'un homme aussi sexy , beau et intelligent avait pleuré. Alex arriva près de lui

« patiente de 24 ans avec une tumeur au lobe frontale. Chirurgie facile mais elle demande vous comme chirurgien. » Alex n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré car seul la chirurgie l'intéressait mais il avait un faible pour mettre des filles dans son lit. Surtout Meredith maintenant qu'elle était enfin libre.

« Docteur Sheperd vous m'entendez ? »

« oui OK on l'a fait» il vu Addison qui se dirigea vers lui mais il se détourna et alla vers l'ascenseur

« Derek » cria Addison en regardant son bipper sonner. « on devra parler »et elle partit loin


	3. Chapter 3

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Derek vit Meredith seule lire un livre. Il entra, elle le regarda . dès qu'elle vu qui s'était, elle s'avança pour sortir mais les portes se fermèrent aussitôt. Elle soupira.

« nous pouvons être amis »expliqua Derek

« non ne pouvons pas »

« si nous pouvons »

« non tu as un femme » dit elle en se tournant dans un des coins de l'ascenseur

« et alors ? Il ne se passera rien. Amis c'est amis »elle se retourna et le regarda. Il fit son regard du docteur Mamour. Le désir puisant de l'embrasser qu'elle avait était aussi ressentit par Derek.

« il se passera quelque chose, tu as vu comment tu me regardes ? »dit elle en détournant le regard

« c'est un problème ?

« oui c'est un problème. Tu es marié, tu as des responsabilités » elle redéposa son regard sur le sien

« essayons au moins »

« non » dit elle abruptement

« pourquoi ?

« tu te souviens hier quand je t'ai dis que je ne t'ai pas aimé ? »

« oui très bien » il ressentit la peur d'être encore blessé par elle

« et bien c'est faux » elle se mit à pleurer « je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie mais tu as une femme et elle t'aime donc s'il te plaît, laisse moi tranquille pour que j'essaye de t'oublier »

il s'avança vers elle qui ne bougea plus, mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Addison était là avec sa patiente. Meredith et Derek n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un à l'autre mais Meredith recula et courut en pleurant dans une salle de garde.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sortit mais Addison pleura en comprenant qu'il aimait toujours Meredith. Derek devait choisir entre réconforter elle ou Meredith. Il n'hésita pas et entra dans la salle de garde. Il vit pleurer Meredith dans les bras de Christina.

« je vais vous laisser » déclara Christina. Elle quitta la pièce

« moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours »déclara t il . Meredith se jeta dans ses bras. Il la prit et ne voulus plus la lâcher. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serra corps contre corps. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de Derek et se calmit. Ils étaient bien comme ça et il voulait le rester jusqu'au moment où le bipper de Derek sonna.

« zut je dois aller opérer »déclara t il. Elle recula d'un pas tout en laissant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« je t'aime » dit elle intensément

« moi aussi » il s'avança vers elle, lui prit son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. « on se voit après » et il partit sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

Une fois arrivé au bloc tout propre, il opéra la patiente sans aucune complications. A chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête à l'observatoire, Meredith le regardait lui et juste lui. Ils se souriaient et il recommença à travailler. Après s'être échangé 4 fois le regard l'un à l'autre,Meredith se leva en regardant son bipper et fit un signe d'un « je dois y aller »

A la fin de l'opération, Meredith attendit Derek derrière la porte du bloc.

« elle m'attend » déclara Alex qui se trouvait derrière Derek. Il oublia pendant une seconde qu'est ce qu'il faisait là et se rappela aussitôt qu'il l'avait assisté à l'opération

« pardon ? »

« pendant l'opération, elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire les yeux doux. Je lui ai fais la cour plusieurs fois, mais depuis vous, il est impossible de finir dans son lit. Pourtant c'est la femme la plus désirée du bar mais c'est aussi la femme qui sait renvoyer le plus facilement et le plus naturellement les mecs. Mais je le sens bien ce soir, vu qu'elle était tellement déprimée, à cause encore de vous, et que là, elle me regarde avec ses yeux, je crois que nous tombons mutuellement amoureux... »Derek ria et se retourna vers Meredith. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux finis de se laver les mains, ils sortirent. Derek par politesse, laissa passer d'abord Alex. Celui ci attrapa immédiatement les hanches de Meredith et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle le repoussa immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils et lui partit avec un grand sourire

« on se voit plus tard » il lui envoya un bisous de la main. Meredith avait les yeux écarquillés et regarda Derek qui lui se marrait sur place

« qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? »lui demanda t elle en regardant Derek mort de rire

« il est fou de toi et persuader que tu l'es aussi »

« jamais » dit elle en regardant pendant 1 seconde Alex courir vers les ascenseurs. En regardant Derek,elle lui demanda « t'es pas jaloux au moins ? »avec un grand sourire

« pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »dit il en avançant d'un pas vers elle en reprenant son esprit

« non, il n'y a qu'un homme qui m'intéresse et il est devant moi » en avançant aussi d'un pas

« en fait »dit il en reprenant un air sérieux « si j'étais un peu jaloux...même énormément jaloux. Mais bon je comprends que plus qu'un homme puisse te désirer » elle sourit, prit ses hanches entre ses mains et l'embrassa pendant un long temps ; très tendrement et amoureusement.

« pas de relation entre collèges dans cet hôpital »cria quelqu'un.


	5. Chapter 5

ils se retournèrent mains dans la mains en regardant le chef Richard s'énerver. Mais non ce n'était pas eux, c'était Christina et Preston que s'envoyaient en l'air ensemble dans une chambre de garde. Ils avaient été pris en pleine action par le chef

« Burke dans mon bureau. Yang, on se voit dans 10 minutes » Meredith et Derek,tout en se tenant la main, se regardèrent et Derek la tira dans une salle de garde

« mais si on se fais voir ? Je veux pas être punie comme Christina »

« de 1, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver à Christina. Et de 2, personne ne nous verra » conclu t il en fermant la porte à clé.

« tu es marié, on ne peut pas le faire »dit elle en reculant

« je suis au point de divorcer » dit il en avançant d'un pas, yeux dans les yeux

« oui mais elle n'est pas au courant ni d'accord »dit elle en repoussant le torse de Derek qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle. « je ne veux pas le faire avant que tu ai divorcé »il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle quitta la pièce juste soupira de désir et d'excitation en imaginant son après divorce avec Meredith. Il sortit et s'assit à côté de Preston

« alors, vous êtes privé de quoi ? »

« D'avoir Christina dans mon service. C'est horrible . C'est comme si vous étiez privé de Meredith. Oh non j'oubliais, vous n'êtes plus ensemble…

« Eh bien on s'est tout les deux avoués nos sentiments mais elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse l'amour avant mon divorce »

« ça veut peut être dire qu'elle n'est plus intéressée par vous . Qu'elle veut juste que votre femme paye et que vous vous retrouverez seul à la fin »

« non ce n'est pas du genre de Meredith »

« moi je croyais que cacher à sa petite amie qu'on est marié n'était pas votre genre »et Preston partit. Après cette phrase il fut de plus en plus convaincu qu'il avait raison et voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il s'approcha de la salle spéciale interne et entendit Meredith et Christina parler

« oui je vais le faire. Il le mérite en tout cas »il reconnu la voix de Meredith

« ça s'est sur. En tout cas, il ne le verra pas du tout venir » les deux amies se mirent à rire. Le doute de Derek se transforma en fait.


	6. Chapter 6

Plongé dans ses pensées, Derek fut percuté par Meredith. Elle sursauta et regarda Derek avec un grand sourire. Celui ci se diminua en voyant le regard de furie de Derek et sa tête désorientée. Il la fusilla du regard encore quelques secondes

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t elle. Il partit en courant aux blocs et s'enferma seul. Il resta là jusqu'à la fin de sa garde et sortit de l'hôpital . Malheureusement, à la sortie, Meredith l'attendait.

« Derek, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

« c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander? »

« pardon ? Je ne comprends pas »

« moi je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu vas me larguer dès l'accord du divorce. Je sais très bien que tu vas faire ça pour te venger sur moi alors pourquoi ? »

« Derek jamais je ferais une telle chose. Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Comment peux tu imaginer ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? »

« Burke » dit il sans la regarder, en colère

« je ne te ferais jamais ça »

« comment pourrais je te croire ? Embrasser par obligation peut être possible ,alors que faire l'amour... »

« parce que je t'aime » Derek la regarda « j'en meure d'envie de coucher avec toi mais je ne peux »

« pourquoi ? »dit il en avançant près d'elle , en essayant de comprendre

« parce que j'ai déjà cassé ton mariage alors casser le cœur de ta femme qui croit qu'il y a encore de l'espoir »

« je comprends mais je peux plus attendre »il l'embrassa tendrement

« moi non plus mais tu dois parler à ta femme. Tiens la voilà. On se voit plus tard »

« si je dois, je dois... »Meredith partit « Addison on doit parler » elle se retourna main dans la main avec Mark.

« je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps » exclama Derek

« tiens les voilà tes fichus papiers » Derek regarda le papier du divorce signé « alors maintenant je n'ai plus à me cacher de coucher avec Mark dès que tu revenais tard »ils partirent tous les deux main dans la main. Derek était choqué que, non pas qu'elle continuait à le tromper, mais qu'il a perdu du temps avec Meredith alors que c'était déjà peine perdue. Derek sortit et vit 1 ambulance arriver mais il partit quand même voir Meredith. Il passa tout d'abord au bar mais elle n'y était pas. Il alla chez elle, entra voyant que personne ne lui ouvrit mais aucune trace non plus . Alors il l'appela. Il eut quelqu'un au téléphone

« allô Derek, c'est Miranda »


	7. Chapter 7

« Comment se fait il que vous ayez son GSM ? Elle est en train d'opérer ? »

« pas exactement... »

« ça veut dire quoi ? »

« elle est opérée. Elle a eu un accident en quittant l'hôpital . Un bus lui a foncé dedans... »Derek raccrocha et courut, pris sa voiture et alla jusqu'à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il arriva à la salle de trauma où elle se trouvait, il fut paralyser en voyant que ses hanches étaient complètement écrasées. Il vit tout les bons moments qu'ils ont eut ensemble, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire et lui demander;à quel point il l'aimait,de qui parlait elle avec Christina, si elle voulait vivre avec lui et tant d'autres encore...Il vit Christina, George et Izie dos contre le mur, assis très inquiets.

« docteur Thores, nous devons l'emmener au bloc immédiatement »

« oui Bailey tout de suite »

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »prononça finalement Derek

« écrasement des 2 humérus . On va la plâtrer du haut des hanches jusqu'aux pieds. Allez on y va »

« je viens avec vous »

« non Docteur Sheperd, nous n'avons pas besoin de Neurochirurgien »dit Callie en entrant dans l'ascenseur »Miranda ajouta pour rassurer Derek

« je resterai avec elle et je vous donnerai des nouvelles au plus vite » Derek alla s'asseoir auprès des amis de Meredith

« je l'aime et je ne lui ai rien dit » dit George

« moi aussi »ajouta Derek

« vous êtes quand même un grand salaud. Elle souffre et vous... »Izie fut coupée par Christina

« c'est notre amie qui se fait opéré en ce moment même. Alors pensons à elle à la place de se prendre la tête pour un rien » ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Une heure passa avant que Bailey vienne. C'était la pire heure de la vie de Derek. Il voulait tellement plus avec elle

« tout c'est bien passé. Elle est en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez aller la voir »Derek sauta dans les bras de Miranda et la remercia de tout cœur. Elle le repoussa gentiment et il vit que les 3 autres étaient déjà partit. Il courut voir Meredith qui dormait encore entourée des ses 3 amis. À 22h, elle dormait toujours mais l'heure de visite était terminé. Seul Derek ne voulait pas partir

« vous n'êtes pas de sa famille ni marié avec donc vous ne pouvez pas rester avec elle cette nuit » Derek abandonna après 20 minutes de disputes et fit semblant de partir. Mais dès que les infirmières s'éloignèrent de la chambre de Meredith, Derek entra se coucha sur son lit, prit sa main, et fut endormit par la respiration de sa bien aimée.


	8. Chapter 8

Il culpabilisa en pensant que s'était son ambulance à la sortie de l'hôpital et qu'il aurait pu la soigner lui même...

« depuis quand ne respectez vous pas les règles de l'hôpital ? » Derek fut réveillé par Richard

« depuis que ça concerne la femme que j'aime »il vit qu'il était 11h du matin et elle dormait encore. Richard partit et les 3 amis de Meredith arrivèrent

« aucune amélioration ? » demanda George

« non. Vous pouvez aller travaillez, je m'occupe d'elle »répliqua Derek

« vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? » questionna Izie

« plus maintenant. Vous pouvez prévenir le chef ? »

« je m'en occuperai » répondit Christina. Son regard et celui de ses 2 amis étaient admiratifs et compréhensifs envers le geste de Derek. Ils partirent quelques secondes plus tard. Derek resta allongé sur le lit, main dans la main, en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Vers 15h, elle commença à bouger puis se réveilla peu à peu

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t elle à moitié endormie

« tu as eu un accident. Le docteur Thores et le docteur Bailey t'ont opéré pendant un heure. tes 2 hanches ont subis un gros choc donc tu dois rester à l'hôpital pendant une semaine complète. Comment te sens tu ? »

« endormie » ils rigolèrent tous les deux « j'ai mal et je suis fatiguée »

« tu veux que je te laisse ? » dit il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Meredith

« surtout pas. Tu peux m'embrasser ?je n'ai pas assez d'énergie »elle fit un petit sourire

« surtout que maintenant, je suis un homme divorcé maintenant »il vit la joie dans ses yeux. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa calmement. Il se décolla

« il faut que tu te ménages. Tu veux quelques choses ? »

« t'es mignon de prendre soin de moi » elle le regarda amoureusement

« c'est mon job » il lui sourit

« j'ai un peu faim... » Derek interpella aussitôt une infirmière

« deux plateaux repas s'il vous plaît»

« deux ? Je ne suis pas autant affamée tu sais »

« non c'est pour moi. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier, à 15h »il déposa ses lèvres sur son front

« pourquoi ? » demanda t elle

« je venais de finir mon opération donc j'ai mangé une pomme. Après j'ai été trop inquiet pour toi »

« désolé, en fait,au volant j'ai été distraite un peu. Il n'y a pas la police pour m'interroger ? »

« non l'autre conducteur, qui n'a rien eut, a plaidé coupable »

« Meredith » cria Christina en courant vers elle avec les 2 autres. « ça va ? »

« oui ça me fait plaisir de vous voir »Derek essaya de se décaler pour laisser place à ses amis « non restes s'il te plaît »

« je crois qu'ils ont besoin de te parler » il regarda George « je reviens, je vais juste aux toilettes » il l'embrassa légèrement et partit


	9. Chapter 9

« c'est vrai qu'il est resté là depuis hier ? »

« oui, il s'est fait virer de ta chambre après les heures limites mais il est revenu aussitôt se glisser dans ton lit. Le chef était tellement énervé contre lui mais il ne voulait en aucun cas partir »déclara Izie. George prit la parole

« il est bien pour toi » Christina et Izie étaient très étonnées de la parole de George « tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Content de te revoir » il lui sourit et partit

« il va bien ? »

« oui de toute façon on s'en fou de Bambi. Il est toujours à la masse » les paroles de Christina créèrent un fou rire entre les trois filles. Malheureusement le bipper de Christina sonna

« je dois y aller, je repasserai je te le promet » elle lui fit un signe. En partant, elle croisa Derek se diriger vers la chambre de Meredith. Elle l'interpella

« Derek, j'ai été sympa avec toi donc la prochaine fois, appelle moi au moins »

« je suis désolé j'allais le faire mais... »il ne termina pas sa phrase car Christina était déjà partie.

Derek posa son épaule sur le côté droit de la porte de sa chambre. Izie et Meredith parlaient

« je rêve où tu nous espionnes ? »fit Izie en rigolant

« non je viens seulement d'arriver »dit il en s'approchant de Meredith

« je vais vous laisser seuls, j'ai des choses à faire de toute façon » Meredith la regarda d'un air merci. Izie sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte

« alors ça va mieux ? » dit il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui prenant la main

« beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là »il se pencha et l'embrassa de façon à ce qu'elle ne doive pas bouger « je viens d'apprendre que tu t'étais battus pour rester avec moi. Je t'en remercie »

« il n'y a pas de quoi »il se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes « je me suis rendu compte, pendant ton opération, que je ne saurais pas comment vivre si tu n'es pas là. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à faire ensemble »il attendait une réponse

« vas y, dis les moi c'est le moment »


	10. Chapter 10

« je voulait te dire que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Que tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin même quand tu m'ignorais »ils rigolèrent « que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et que je veux faire l'amour avec toi dès que je peux le plus de fois. Mais avant j'ai une petite question…tu parlais de qui avec Christina hier après midi ? »

« d'Alex Karev. Cette question a un peu cassé toutes les magnifiques choses que tu m'as dites » ils rigolèrent « pour être franche, tu es le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé pourtant les hommes et moi...ça me fout un peu la trouille mais je n'imagine pas mon future sans toi » l'intensité de ses mots ont amenés à la conversation très sérieuse un baiser. Évidemment, Derek fit tout pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Ils sentirent tous les deux, dès le contacts des lèvres , qu'ils voulaient aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Il passa sa langue et elle se laissa aller. Elle passa ses 2 bras autour de son coup et il se déplaça vers sa gauche pour se rapprocher du corps de Meredith. Elle le rapprocha d'elle en pliant ses bras. Il se rapprocha en continuant le baiser mais sentit qu'il touchait les plâtres des ses hanches. Il essaya de se retirer de la bouche de Meredith mais celle ci ne voulait pas arrêter.

« je ne veux pas te faire mal » arriva t il à prononcer. D'elle même, elle stoppa ce bon moment en le repoussant tout doucement. Il se redressa et elle redescendit ses bras à sa taille

« tu as raison. Je t'aime »quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Richard et Miranda entrèrent

« on ne vous dérange pas ? » questionna Richard

« non rentrez » dire les 2 amoureux en même temps

« merci Docteur Bailey de m'avoir opérer »dit Meredith

« ce n'était rien. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me faites plus jamais un coup comme ça » ils rigolèrent

« Derek, je n'accepterais plus un comportement de votre part comme celui d'hier bien compris ? »

« oui chef »

« je vous laisse. Meredith bon rétablissement »

« merci chef. Docteur Bailey, quand est ce que je pourrais recommencer à travailler ? »

« à peine fini l'opération, tu parles déjà de travail ? » ils rigolèrent« dans un mois. Vous passez une semaine ici puis deux semaines chez vous. Dans 2 semaines on retirera vos plâtres mais si vous avez des gènes ou quoi que ce soit, bippez moi bien compris ? »

« oui docteur merci encore »

« je dois vous laisser. Bon congé à vous deux » elle partit

« tu recommences à travailler demain ? »

« je peux ne pas »

« non travailles. T'en fais pas pour moi, je ne serais pas tout le temps seule. J'ai des amis »(rire)

« et tu m'as moi. Je passerais te voir le plus de fois » il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le dîner fut apporté et puis ils s'endormirent. Derek avait fait un accord avec une des infirmière pour dormir avec.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand Meredith se réveilla, elle était seule. Christina passa juste 1 fois, Izie 2 fois et Derek 9 fois dans la journée. Malheureusement, George aucune fois. Vers 17h

« Derek, je crois que George m'en veut je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a à peine parlé à mon réveil et il n'est pas encore venu me voir...j'ai fais quelques chose de mal inconsciemment ? »

« je sais pas je vais aller lui parler si tu veux. Tu veux ? »

« oui c'est gentil je t'aime » le bipper de Derek sonna

« moi aussi »il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit. Il avait une hémorragie cérébrale mineur et demanda comme interne O'maleh.

« vous m'avez demander docteur Sheperd ? »

« oui j'ai besoin d'un interne au bloc 3. Ça n'en aura que pour 1h. Soit prêt dans 10 minutes »

20 minutes plus tard…

« docteur O'maleh, aspirez là » après quelques secondes « pourquoi après l'opération, vous ne rendriez pas visite au docteur Grey ? »

«je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. Nous avons une opération juste après... »

« Georges, c'est quoi le problème ? »après quelque seconde d'hésitation

« vous savez, je comptais lui dire que je l'aimais même avant l'accident et puis vous vous êtes remis ensemble. Alors je me dis que si je ne la voit plus, mon amour pour elle s'arrêterait... »

« et ça marche ? »

« pas vraiment. Elle me manque... »

« tu lui manques aussi en tant qu'amis. Tu peux quand même lui dire tes sentiments pour elle... »

« non ça l'embêterait plus et j'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer...mais vous êtes un type bien »

« toi aussi » George rigola

« sans vous importuner, vous n'en savez rien »

« si. De 1, Meredith me l'a dit, de 2 tu a l'air d'un bon type et de 3, s'abstenir d'une chose importante pour ne pas faire souffrir, ça s'est es un type bien alors essaye de le rester. Surtout aux yeux de Meredith. Cette amitié est important à ses yeux... »

« oui monsieur. Je veux dire Docteur » il reprirent l'opération. A la fin, George suivit Derek jusqu'à la chambre de Meredith. Elle regardait la télévision

« Meredith » interpella Derek. Elle se retourna et vit George et éteignit tout de suite la TV « je vais vous laisser. À tout' » elle lui sourit et il partit


	12. Chapter 12

« alors comment vas tu ? » George essaya d'engager la conversation

« ça va, je m'adapte à la douleur. Je m'ennuie un peu mais j'ai quelques visites donc ça m'occupe »

« désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt » dit il sans la regarder

« j'ai fais quelques chose de mal ou quoi ? George qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« je...je suis amoureux de toi...depuis le début mais je sais que je ne t'intéresse pas du tout mais je ne sais arrêter de t'aimer...je n'arrête pas de penser à toi alors je me suis dis qu'en t'évitant, ça allait disparaître mais ça ne disparaît pas alors c'est pour ça que je t'avoue tout. J'ai l'air débile »

« oh, George »elle prit sa main « je suis désolé.Mais tu rencontreras pleins d'autres filles… tu es un mec formidable... » il la regarda « tu aurais du me le dire dès le début….mais dis moi qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » George vit qu'elle compatissait

« ton mec »elle fut étonnée « quand tu étais sur la table au bloc, je l'ai dis tout haut et il était à côté de moi. Et puis aujourd'hui, il m'a conseillé de te le dire si ça me faisait autant de mal. Il a de bons conseil. Il a dit que ce serait mieux pour nous deux et il m'a dit que j'étais un type bien »

« tu es un type bien. On reste amis OK ? »

« évidemment »Meredith l'invita à lui faire un câlin. Il accepta et puis se décolla

« merci Meredith. T'es géniale. Je dois opérer mais on se voit plus tard »

« à la fin de l'opération , tu veux bien m'envoyer Derek ? »il hocha la tête et partit.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme convenu, Derek revint après l'opération

« tu m'as appelé ? » elle lui fit signe de fermer la porte et d'entrer « il y a un problème ? »

« alors comme ça tu étais au courant ? » il ne comprit pas « m'a dit que tu sais depuis hier. »

« et c'est un problème? » dit il en s'asseyant sur son lit

« oui. Je sais pas si je t'aime plus car tu as fais un truc bien et que tu l'a mis confiance en lui même ou je sais pas si je te déteste de m'avoir mentis. Sûrement un peu des deux... »

« j'ai gardé ça pour moi pour votre bien à tout les deux. Je ne voulais pas le trahir tu comprends ? »

« mais moi tu m'as trahis »dit elle en posant sa main sur son torse

« non je t'ai protégé »il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à 5 centimètres de sa bouche « c'est un problème ? »

« non » elle s'approcha de lui de 2 cm « enfin ça dépend. Il ne faudra plus me mentir »

« promis » et il s'approcha encore de 3 cm pour l'embrasser. Tendrement et amoureusement. Cette fois ci, c'est elle qui passa sa langue. Il monta aussitôt sur elle en faisant attention à ses hanches. Pour être sur, il lui demanda si ça allait

« oui c'est juste que la porte est ouverte »ils rigolèrent et il alla fermer la porte

« alors, on en était où ? » dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Il se remit en position et recommença à s'embrasser, toujours avec la langue. Ils continuèrent et Derek se força à ne pas bouger ses hanches même si il était dans la position pour. Ils continuèrent pendant jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Derek se décolla d'elle et cria

« c'est occupé, revenez plus tard » ils rigolèrent et il se re pencha vers elle pour continuer

« Derek c'est Addison. C'est important il faut que tu viennes s'il te plaît » il soupira et Meredith lui murmura « je crois que c'est vraiment important, je crois qu'elle pleure, tu viens me voir après ? »

« j'y manquerais pas » il se leva, l'embrassa brièvement et ouvrit la porte. Meredith avait raison, elle pleurait. Addison le prit par la main et l'emmena dans une chambre vide

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème ? »il lui demanda. Elle couru dans ses bras et pleura

« mark m'a quitté » ses larmes coulaient à l'infini « s'il te plaît, oublie que je t'ai fais souffrir et réconforte moi s'il te plaît... »

« comment ? » elle le regarda puis elle regarda ses lèvres et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser


	14. Chapter 14

« qu'est ce qui te prend ? J'aime Meredith » dit il en la repoussant

« 11 ans de mariage… juste une fois je ne lui dirais rien s'il te plaît… » elle le prit par le visage, l'embrassa et tenta de faire plus mais il la repoussa immédiatement. Il courut en dehors, bouleversé et entra dans la chambre de Meredith.

« je suis désolé » il se mit à pleurer. Meredith l'appela à s'asseoir et il en fit ainsi

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? c'est à propos d'Addison ? » il se calma net « dis moi tout... »

« on s'est embrassé » les yeux de Meredith se vidèrent « enfin non, elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a attaqué par surprise et a même plus mais je l'ai tout de suite repoussé. Je lui ai dis que je t'aimais mais elle m'a demander de faire l'amour avec et de penser à nos 11 ans de vie commune. Elle a dit qu'elle ne te dira rien. J'ai essayé de partir mais c'est là qu'elle m'a embrassé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça. J'ai tout de suite couru ici et voilà... » il avait les larmes aux yeux et elle paraissait comme un mur blanc « Meredith parles s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... »

« Sheperd, venez ici immédiatement » cria le chef

« non Richard c'est pas le moment »

« venez tout de suite ou je vous suspend »

« allez y » après réflexion il cria « j'arrive » à Meredith « je t'aime je reviens » il sortit sans quitter Meredith des yeux et alla à côté du chef. « c'est quoi le problème ? »

« je viens de recevoir la démission d'Addison, la meilleure chirurgienne néonatale du pays »

« oui et alors ? » toujours en regardant Meredith qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil

« et bien elle m'a dit que c'était la faute de son mari…. »Derek le coupa net

« ex mari » richard continua « je veux des explications. Regardez moi au moins » il le regarda

« je croyais qu'après un divorce, votre ex femme vous laissait tranquille. Écoute, elle vient de me créer un gros problème que j'ai à résoudre immédiatement donc pas maintenant » il remit son regard sur Meredith qui , malheureusement, n'était plus là. « Meredith, Meredith » il commença a crier son nom partout en ouvrant tout les portes


	15. Chapter 15

« calme toi Mamour, elle se balade avec Izie, enfin je crois » expliqua Christina

« elle va bien ? Elle t'a tout raconté ? » elle hocha de la tête « je m'en veut tellement, je voulais pas. C'est même Meredith qui m'a dit d'y aller. J'en voulais pas de son baiser. J'aime que Meredith, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je veux me faire pardonner, je veux tellement » il fut coupé par une voix de derrière, c'était celle de Meredith

« c'est bon je te pardonne. On oublie tout » Derek se retourna « je te fais confiance, on recommence comme c'était hier soir. On oublie ce qui s'est passé avec Addison. OK ? »

« Meredith » il courut, se mit debout à côté de son lit et se pencha pour la serrer fort contre lui « OK, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre...je suis tellement désolé. OK on oublie tout, on oublie tout... » elle se laissa dans ses bras. Derek était tellement soulagé

« on peut retourner dans ma chambre ? » dit elle sans regarder Derek. Alors il prit la place d'Izie et poussa le lit de Meredith jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses 2 amies quittèrent la pièce

« à tout à l'heure » les voilà seuls

« tu me fais encore confiance ? » demanda Derek

« oui »

« alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? » demanda t il en cherchant son regard

« en fait je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance encore alors j'essaye. Ce qui est le plus dur, c'est que je peux la croiser n'importe où... »

« non, plus maintenant, elle a démissionné. Elle ne sera plus un problème ni à l'hôpital, ni dans ma vie. Elle est partie pour de bon. Je peux ? » en montrant qu'il voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son acquiesça. « merci »il était heureux de la retrouver mais inquiet qu'elle ne lui pardonnerai pas. Le silence fut brisé par le bipper de Derek. Il l'ignora. Il sonna une deuxième fois puis une troisième . Meredith :

« vas y t'inquiète, le devoir t'appelle » il acquiesça. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il lui fit un bisous sur le front et lui glissa un « je t'aime » avec étonnation, elle lui répondit « moi aussi, à tout à l'heure » et il partit, très heureux. « Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger ,pensa t il, elle m'aime toujours. »


	16. Chapter 16

Après l'intervention, il alla la voir. Elle dormait. N'étant pas sur de déjà pouvoir dormir avec elle, il déplaça une chaise à côté de son lit, prit sa main entre la sienne et s'endormit à côté d'elle. À son réveil,il l'observa toujours en train de dormir ses traits de visages, ses cheveux, ses petites et fines jambes et toutes ses autres petites caractéristiques physiques. Il termina par fixer sa main, inter lacée dans la sienne, pendant quelques minutes.

« mes mains sont aussi belles que ça ? » dit elle en souriant

« elles sont de toutes beautés. Bien dormi ? » dit il en posant un bisous sur son front

« ça peut aller, mes plâtres mes grattent mais s'est supportables... »

« tu veux que j'aille chercher Bailey ? Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter »

« non ça va aller...je verrais en fin de journée... »il acquiesça.

« tu veux aller te balader ? » demanda t il

« plutôt aller balader mon lit » ils rigolèrent « oui je veux bien c'est gentil » il se leva et commença à la pousser. « tu peux m'emmener à l'étage des blocs s'il te plaît ? Christina opère avec Burke en cachette mais faut rien dire s'il te plaît » il sourit et acquiesça. Il l'emmena tout d'abord au bureau du Docteur Thores

«Derek, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda t elle

« attends moi là, je reviens dans 30 seconde. T'inquiètes pas » il entra et la laissa seule en dehors du bureau.

« Docteur Sheperd, je peux vous aidez ? »

« oui c'est à propos du Docteur Grey . Si on la porte complètement, elle peut se mettre debout ? »

« tant qu'elle ne mets pas son poids sur ses jambes il n'y a aucun problème »

« OK merci au revoir » il quitta aussitôt et recommença à pousser Meredith « allons maintenant aux blocs »

« tu as fais quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'as embrassé sans ton consentement ? »

« ahah très marrant . Ton humour me surprend »

« à moi aussi »ils rigolèrent. Enfin arrivés au bon bloc, Derek se dressa devant elle

« donne moi tes bras »

« quoi ? Mais je peux pas me lever »

« si tu peux. Le Docteur Thores est d'accord si je t'aide. Allez donnes » elle lui tendit les bras, toute heureuse. Elle mit ses bras autour de son coup, il la prit par sa taille et la serra contre contre lui. La chaleur se transféra des 2 corps aux 2 corps. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre de puis plus d'un mois. Il la porta et déposa ses plâtres sur ses pieds. Elle se décolla, le regarda et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tout doucement et légèrement

« merci » dit elle « l'opération va commencer, tu m'y conduis ? » ils sourirent en même temps. Pour la retourner, il s'abaissa pour mieux la prendre et la serrer par la taille pour enfin pouvoir la retourner. Plié comme il était, sa bouche était à la hauteur de sa nuque. Il respirait dans son coup. Elle tourna son visage et ressentit l'envie de l'embrasser mais se retint. Il releva sa tête

« l'opération va commencer . Tu me dis si je te fais mal OK ? »

« OK » il avança délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Ils entrèrent à l'observatoire et virent que celui ci était bondé

« pardon, laissez passer s'il vous plaît » cria Meredith . Derek rigolait. Tout le monde les regardaient le petit couple parfait à qui il est arrivé des choses horribles. Ils s'en foutaient que tout le monde les regardaient. Tant qu'il étaient ensemble. L'opération se passa bien. Au bout d'un moment, Derek posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Meredith et lui murmura « je t'aime » elle lui prit les mains « moi aussi » voilà, c'est fait , elle le lui a pardonné.


	17. Chapter 17

À la fin de l'opération, il sortirent  
« allez, on se remet dans son lit bien confortable »  
« non je veux pas. En plus il est trop dur ce matelas »il rigolèrent « emmène moi à l'étage du bas. Je veux féliciter ce couple même si il l'ont fais contre la loi »  
« oui chef, tout de suite chef » dit il avec un air sérieux  
« te fous pas de moi. Je suis handicapée maintenant et c'est pas cool » dit elle en lui tapant la cuisse  
« ce geste peut être une agression sexuelle envers son médecin. Je pourrais vous poursuivre »  
« commence tout d'abord par aller me faire voir Christina » ils rigolèrent et l'emmena voir sa meilleure amie en passant par l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur était vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déplaça ses mains pour que son dos se dépose sur son torse. « Ça me rappelle des choses »soupira t elle.  
« que de bonnes choses » ajouta t il. Soudain les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Preston et Christina regardaient les deux amoureux joyeux dans un moment assez intime  
« Christina , très belle opération » cria Meredith  
« merci. Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? » elle ria  
« non allez y rentrez » dit Derek  
« je dois allez au labo je vous laisse les tourtereaux. À tout à l'heure docteur Burke » celui ci acquiesça sans la regarder  
« alors docteur Sheperd , vous êtes en congé ? »  
« non mais je délègue des patients aux autres apprentis neurochirurgien. C'est bien pour les deux, surtout pour moi » ils rigolèrent  
"« tout ce passe bien avec Christina et vous ? »  
"« oui enfin...nous ne sommes plus ensemble... »  
"« pardon? » firent les 2 autres  
"« elle m'a quitté dès que tu as eu ton accident. À ce qui paraît , je n'étais pas assez présent quand elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... » les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent  
"« au revoir » dit Preston avant de partirent  
« tu étais au courant pour sa rupture ? »questionna Derek. Meredith ne répondit pas. « vous vous êtes disputés ? » toujours aucune réponse « Meredith ça va ? »  
« tu peux ramener à ma chambre s'il te plaît ? »  
"« bien sur mon amour. Tout pour toi »ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, il la remis dans son lit et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois installé, Derek repris sa chaise pour passer sa nuit comme la dernière nuit.  
"« non vient dormir avec moi, dans mon lit à côté de moi »dit elle en tapant sur son matelas  
« t'es sure ? »  
« oui c'est pas parce que ma meilleure amie m'a menti que je ne peux pas dormir avec l'homme que j'aime » il s'installa contre elle et lui sourit  
« je t'aime aussi »et ils s'endormirent


	18. Chapter 18

"La semaine se termina vite. Les visites de Christina n'existait plus. Elle évitait Meredith. Le docteur Bailey, Thores, Izie et George venait la visiter régulièrement. Et Derek continuait à l'embrasser et à la balader à travers l'hôpital et les blocs opératoires. À la fin de la semaine, 30 minutes avant de partir  
« non je peux pas quitter l'hôpital. Je suis pas prête physiquement. En plus, je veux pas rester seule à la maison » avoua Meredith inquiète à Miranda  
« vous êtes capable physiquement. Vous pouvez même marcher tout seule avec juste vos béquilles. Vous ne serez pas seule, vos colocataires seront avec vous à votre maison. Et Derek vit chez vous? »  
« non, pas encore. Mais deux semaines s'est trop long bloqué dans un plâtres énorme dans une maison vide et poussiéreuse »  
« n'oubliez que dans une semaine, on vous les enlève... »expliqua Miranda pour la rassurer  
« tout se passe bien ? » questionna Derek qui venait d'arriver  
« Meredith n'a pas envie de rester seule chez elle mais médicalement tout va bien »  
« tu ne seras pas seule »dit il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle « je viendrait m'occuper de toi dès que possible » elle acquiesça. « allons y » Derek aida Meredith avec ses béquilles. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Derek. Meredith resta immobile  
« Meredith ça va ? » dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Après un certain temps, elle parla  
« je peux pas reprendre la voiture , pas après mon accident»et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Derek  
« je sais , je sais...mais il le faut. Ça fait une semaine maintenant. Si tu me fais assez confiance, laisses moi te ramener à la maison et je resterai avec toi si tu veux » elle acquiesça  
« OK allons y » et ils rentrèrent sans problème. « je suis fatiguée » avoua t elle en rentrant  
« pas de soucis. Tu veux aller dans ton lit ou dans le canapé ? » elle désigna la fauteuil  
« je serais plus proche des toilettes et de la cuisine et surtout de la TV. » il rigola « dit, une fois mes plâtres enlevés, tu pourrais peut être venir vivre ici avec moi ? » Derek fut étonné et acquiesça  
« évidemment ma chérie. Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda t il en la déposant confortablement  
« à part enlever ces foutus plâtres et toi, non » il rigola , l'embrassa brièvement  
« dors maintenant. Je m'occupe de tout » La semaine fut lente pour Meredith même si Derek ne dormait pas car soit il était à l'hôpital, soit il s'occupait de Meredith. Izie et George dormaient dès qu'ils revenaient du boulot donc Meredith n'avait personne avec qui parler. Elle appela plusieurs fois Christina mais elle tomba toujours sur sa boite vocale. Ce fut 7 jours très longs pour elle. Le 7 ième jour, dans la salle où on retire les plâtres ;  
« OK donc je vais commencer par couper l'extérieur puis enlever les bandes restantes. Ça ne fait pas mal mais ça grattera sûrement mais je suis obligée de vous dire de ne pas gratter. Pour vous soulager l'eau fait beaucoup de bien. D'accord ? »  
« oui bien sur docteur Thores » affirma Meredith qui tenait fermement la main de Derek  
« tout va bien se passer » ajouta t il avant que son bipper ne sonne « zut, Madame Fourmenteau »  
« vas y t'en fais pas. Je reste ici » dit Meredith  
« OK je reviens vite, je t'aime » dit il en l'embrassant puis il partit  
« vous êtes un beau couple "  
« oui . Un magnifique couple avec plein d'erreur de parcours mais maintenant, c'est vraiment du sérieux. On est vraiment heureux même si je n'ai plus eu de sexe depuis des mois »exclama t elle  
« dans deux jours, vous pourrez enfin. Et voilà c'était la dernière bande. Vous en voilà libre »  
« merci beaucoup. Je peux marcher dessus ? »  
« pour aujourd'hui, je vous conseille les béquilles mais demain, vous pourrez. Mais n'oubliez pas, pas de sexe avant 2 jours » elles se mirent à rigoler. Meredith se leva et soupira de bonheur car les deux semaines précédentes, avec ses plâtres, étaient très difficiles. Elle prit ses béquilles et alla au bloc pour voir Derek opérer. Dès qu'elle entra , elle vit Christina seule, assise. Christina se leva  
« ne fais pas semblant que ton bipper bip car je suis là. Pourquoi me fuis tu ? »  
« je ne te fuis pas. Cette intervention est juste barbante »  
« de la neurochirurgie ? Barbante pour Christina Yang ? Qu'est qui va pas chez toi ? » Christina se retourna et dégagea un « pardon ? »  
« tu évites ta meilleure amie qui a faillit mourir et tu plaques ton mec parce qu'il n'était pas avec toi pendant mon opération. Je suis au courant de tout. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »  
« dans ces 2 phrases, leur cause est TOI. TOI. Tu as faillis mourir, MOURIR. Alors j'ai dérapé avec Burke car j'avais peur pour TOI. Tout est TA faute. TON accident à foutu ma VIE en l'air » Christina partit. Meredith choquée, regarda l'opération et vit que Derek l'avait vu elle et Christina.


	19. Chapter 19

À la fin de l'opération

« alors vous vous êtes disputées ? » dit Derek en rejoignant Meredith

« on dirais bien »

« tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? » elle se retourna étonnée « elle m'avait demandé de t'appeler dès ton réveil mais j'ai oublié sur le moment... » elle prit sa main

« t'en fais pas. C'était i semaines c'est pas ta faute » elle prit sa nuque entre ses mains et l'embrassa. « ça va tes jambes ? »

« oui c'est génial de enfin pouvoir marcher sans ces fichus plâtres » ils rigolèrent

« content pour toi. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ? »

« pas de vélo ni de sexe pendant 2 jours. Plus que 2 »

« plus que 2 » il l'embrassa langoureusement « allez rentrons » et ils rentrèrent.

« je vais cuisiner...même si je ne sais pas, je veux bouger et tu vas bientôt avoir faim »

« pas spécialement faim pour ça » dit il en la retournant vers lui

« je sais mais t'embrasser ne me fera pas perdre les calories que j'ai pris pendant ces 2 dernières semaines » dit elle en se décalant . Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches

« tu n'as rien à perdre ma jolie » il déposa un baiser dans son coup

« laisses moi faire à la place de me distraire » elle le repoussa en riant. Il soupira

« tu te rends compte que pendant mon temps libre, je me consacre à toi et tu m'envoie bouler »

elle l'embrassa vite et se remit au boulot « allez, va travailler » il acquiesça

« à tout' » Dès qu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il du opérer un adolescente de la colonne pendant 36 h. Il oublia de prévenir Meredith de sa longue opération. Il rentra en oubliant Meredith dans sa caravane, il se coucha sur son lit et se détourna pour voir Meredith qui avait passé plein de temps à cette place au par-avant. « merde Meredith » il accourut à sa voiture jusqu'à la maison de Meredith. Il entra

« mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » cria Meredith en lui tapant sur l'épaule brutalement « je t'ai appelé 15 000 fois. Tu m'as fais méga peur. J'ai tout imaginé » elle s'effondra sur son épaule

« je suis désolé » elle se mit à pleurer « fallait pas s'inquiéter, je vais bien » il releva la tête de Meredith mais celle ci dormait donc il la déposa sur le canapé et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils dormirent profondément. Il fut réveillé par sa voix

« je me suis tellement inquiétée, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu au téléphone ? »

« je suis désolé. J'étais tellement crevé que je l'ai oublié au bloc. Après, je suis aller à la caravane «

« la caravane ? » il essaya de s'expliquer

« j'avoue que je t'ai un peu oublié, mais à peine 10 minutes. Je suis vraiment désolé »

« tu m'as oublié ? » il acquiesça « faudra te faire pardonner. Et retrouver ton GSM. »

« oui » elle déposa sa tête sur son torse en écoutant ses battements de cœur. « ne me refais plus jamais ça » « promis » murmura t il avant de tout les 2 s'endormirent. Il se réveilla au bout d'un moment mais ne vit pas Meredith. Il commença à l'appeler mais entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. « Meredith c'est toi ? »

« oui vas y entres » il entra et la vit en peignoir. Il referma la porte derrière lui « je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ? » dit elle avec un petit sourire. Il acquiesça en souriant

« vas s'y déjà » il se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur, l'ambiance était chaude. Derek regardait chaque partie de son corps et il passa sa main sur tout le côté latérale du corps de Meredith. Celle ci se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent vite. Meredith prit ses hanches entre ses mains et le colla contre elle. Il se décolla tout de suite

« non Meredith, pas de sexe. C'est pour ton bien tu comprends ? »

« je t'aime » dit elle en l'embrassant pour après sortir de la douche

« moi aussi » et ils se rhabillèrent , parlèrent puis Derek repartit travailler. Il revint vers 20h. Ils mangèrent et s'endormirent bras dans les bras en sous-vêtements.


	20. Chapter 20

;"Izie les réveilla

« il est l'heure docteur Sheperd. Vous allez être en retard » Derek se leva brutalement et Izie se retourna en voyant qu'il était en caleçon et fut gênée

« vous avez déjà vu un homme dans un caleçon Docteur Stevens, je me trompe ? »  
« pas celui du mec de ma copine ni celui de mon prof' , surtout pas celui des 2 »ils rigolèrent. Il se déplaça pour faire du café et Izie le vit de dos et elle regarda son corps parfait. Elle ressentit de l'excitation. Il se retourna en lui proposant une tasse de café. Elle la prit. Là, elle le vit de devant. Elle observa sa partie intime derrière ce fin tissus. De peur qu'il la voit fantasmer sur son corps, elle observa son broching parfait alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore coiffé

《 qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Meredith à Derek. Il s'approcha d'elle  
p"« rien je vais travailler. Rendors toi » il l'embrassa sur son front. elle sourit. Izie fut comblée par son romantisme et sa perfection. Elle commença à tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle le fut de plus en plus car elle travaillait dans son service le jour suivant, elle ne le quitta pas d'1 seconde  
;"« très bon travail Docteur Stevens. Vous êtes une très bonne élève » félicita Derek après une opération. Elle sourit  
;"« c'est parce que j'ai le meilleur des professeurs »il rigola et quitta la pièce  
« je rêve où tu le dragues ? » Izie se retourna et vit Georges avec les yeux ouverts  
« j'en peux rien. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. C'est la force de l'amour »  
;"« faut lui dire alors » elle le regarda étonnée « c'est même lui qui m'a donné ce conseil pour Meredith. Et maintenant tout va bien entre elle et moi et je lui ai tout dit pourtant. Maintenant je me sens méga bien même si on est juste amis. Dis lui tu verras »elle acquiesça . Le soir venu, elle décida de lui en parler. Dans le couloir, elle commença « docteur Sheperd... »  
;"« on n'est pas au boulot, appelle moi Derek » dit il en souriant se détournant vers elle « oui ? »  
"« eh bien comment dire ? C'est compliqué mais je vais vous le dire. je...je vous aime beaucoup. je crois bien que je commence à vous aimez... Vous êtes beau, sexy, connu, admiratif, compatissant, gentil et intelligent. Vous êtes parfait alors que moi ? »  
« ne dîtes pas ça, vous êtes très bien. Mais est ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda t il . Elle avança vers lui  
"« oui. Il n'y a pas plus sérieux » un petit gémissement d'horreur fut dégagé par Meredith qui se trouvait derrière Derek. Elle courut aussitôt dans sa chambre  
"« je suis fou amoureux de Meredith. Je ne l'aime que elle. Il ne peut et ne se passera rien entre nous. Je suis désolé pour toi mais je ne ressens rien pour toi » il s'écarta d'Izie et monta voir Meredith  
"« ça va ? »dit il en fermant la porte  
;"« je veux qu'elle quitte la maison, immédiatement » il acquiesça. Après quelques minutes « on est trop demandés. Toi ; Addison,Izie et moi. Et moi, George, Alex et toi... »  
"« on est trop parfait »dit il en s'avançant. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et colla ses hanches contre les siennes. « demain on pourra enfin » dit il à son oreille. Elle rigola et l'emmena sur son lit. Ils s'endormirent à ,à peine, 2 cm de l'un de l'autre. Le bipper de Derek sonna au moment où ils voulaient enfin le faire au petit matin « merde c'est urgent désolé »  
« on se voit après »et il partit. Dès qu'il arriva, il opéra un homme pendant 4 h seul car Christina, son interne était malade. Il rentra chez Meredith plus précisément dans sa chambre. Là il vit Christina pleurer dans les bras de Meredith  
« elle va pas très bien...tu peux nous laisser ? » il acquiesça et descendit. Il était déçu. Alors il travailla pour ses futures opérations. À 20h, il monta apporter des plateaux repas aux 2 filles  
« on a bientôt fini. Tu montes quand tu es fatigué ? » dit elle en souriant. Il acquiesça. À 22h, il monta et vit Meredith au milieu du lit avec Christina d'un côté. Meredith l'invita à se coucher. Il se changea d'abord puis se coucha à côté de Meredith. Christina s'endormit tout d'abord  
"« demain » soupira t elle avant elle aussi de tomber dans ses rêves. Derek n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne touche Christina.  
Je commence à agrandir mes châpitres car les précédents étaient trop courts. mettez des commentaires si vous aimez mes récits, s'il vous plaît, juste pour savoir...bonne continuation de lecture!


	21. Chapter 21

Le réveil fut violent

« allez Derek il faut aller à l'hôpital. On y va avec Christina » tellement elle se dépêchait , il n'eut même pas le temps de l'embrasser. Dans la voiture, Christina mit tout de suite ses écouteurs

« bonjour » dit il en entrant dans la voiture. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle en fit de même

« allez il faut se dépêcher »il démarra le moteur « désolé je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça pour mon rétablissement complet. Moi non plus » ils rigolèrent

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Je dois savoir c'est mon interne »

« OK, alors tout commença quand j'ai eu mon accident . Tellement elle était paniquée, elle s'est excitée sur Preston et elle l'a quitté. Après elle m'en voulait à moi car il lui manquait . Mais elle vient seulement de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur. Donc elle va lui dire ça »

« maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'on se dépêche. Elle aurait pas pu prendre le bus ? »

« c'est mon amie, je dois la soutenir... » ils arrivèrent à la voiture

« et moi je suis ton petit copain qui a besoin de sexe »elle rigola

« aujourd'hui je te le promet » il lui sourit « allez Christina on y va » dit elle avec enthousiasme en sortant de la voiture. Elle retira son écouteurs et fut tirée du bras par Meredith super énergique

« on se voit plus tard mon amour » cria t elle au beau milieu du parking. Tout le monde les regardait. Mais ça ne lui a pas empêché de crier « je t'aime » seule Rose continuait à le regarder. Rose est son infirmière de bloc habituelle. Elle détourna le regard dès qu'il la vit

« bonjour Rose » exclama t il en s'approchant d'elle tout en marchant

« Docteur Sheperd »ils entrèrent et attendirent que l'ascenseur arrive. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent

« Derek »s'exclama Meredith qui se trouvait seule « rose » celle ci acquiesça

« Meredith, alors Christina ? » questionna Derek en entrant pendant que Meredith le quittait

« Ils fêtes leur retrouvailles » ils rigolèrent. Elle bloqua les portes « t'es libre pour un café ? »

« Oui »répondit il. rose le coupa nettement

« non, nous devons préparer l'opération » Meredith fut déçue

« OK alors à tout à l'heure » dit elle avant de se retourner. Les portes se fermèrent

« nous avons notre opération dans 1h30 et non maintenant »demanda Derek confus

« zut je me suis trompée...ce n'est pas grave,on pourra discuter de l'opération » Derek quitta l'ascenseur énervé et courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour retrouver Meredith. Celle ci observait chaque détail de l'hôpital. Il la surpris en posant d'un coup ses mains sur ses hanches

« tu dois plus opérer ? » demanda t elle surprise mais contente. Ils commencèrent à marcher

« plus tard. Je suis prêt pour un café » elle acquiesça « alors l'hôpital te manque ? »

« énormément mais plus que 4 jours »elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa « tu veux pas plutôt faire autre chose ? »il acquiesça et en se décollant d'elle, il aperçu Rose les regarder. Il s'en foutais et emmena Meredith devant une salle de repos. Ils toquèrent vu que la porte était fermés

« occupé » Meredith cru reconnaître la voix de Christina

« je crois qu'ils sont vraiment occupés »ils rigolaient au moment où Richard s'est approché d'eux

« qui est là dedans ? » questionna t il. Meredith chercha quelque chose pour protéger son amie

« Christina Yang. Elle s'habille car un SDF lui a vomis dessus. C'est moi qui le lui ait ordonné »

Meredith prit sa main discrètement pour le remercier « et vous deux ? »

« je ne suis pas en train de travailler donc je fais ce qu'il me plaît »le chef acquiesça et partit

« je lui aurais parlé comme ça, je me serais fais renvoyer »dit il en rigolant

« c'est à cause de ma mère, ils s'aimaient tout les deux mais il était marié et après j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler »en essayant de changer de sujet « merci pour avoir protéger Christina en tout cas » il l'embrassa « j'adore mentir à mon patron » ils rirent « bon il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où le faire désolé... »dit il en étant vraiment désolé

« après l'opération ils devraient avoir fini » ils rigolèrent « allez va te préparer je reste ici »

il acquiesça et partit. L'opération se passa bien. Meredith l'observait du haut de l'observatoire

« vous avez très bien travaillé aujourd'hui docteur Sheperd » dit Rose à la fin de l'opération

« merci mais je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnelle » il essayait de répondre fermement car il voyait qu'elle le draguait. Et il partit retrouver Meredith. Il la chercha partout et arriva à la cafétéria

« Derek » il se retourna et vit Addison. Il marche alors dans son sens opposé. Elle lui prit la main. Il se retourna fermement en enlevant sa main dans la sienne

« qu'est ce que tu veux Addison ? Pourquoi tu me pourris le vie ? Je suis heureux sans toi . Qu'est ce qu'il y a chez moi qui cloche pour que tu ne me lâches pas ? »

« oh arrête Derek fais pas l'innocent » elle s'écarta pour s'apprêter à crier à côté d'un groupe d'infirmières et de doctoresses « t'es mec parfait. Tout le monde te veut » il secoua la tête « la preuve, qui fantasme ou voudrait sortir avec Derek lève la main » tout le monde leva la main à part une

« je suis marié et mère de famille » expliqua t elle parce que tout le monde la regardait. Elle partit

« et maintenant, qui est amoureuse de Derek ? » étonnement 3 personnes levèrent la main Addison, Izie et Rose. Derek fut cloué sur place « je...je dois y aller » finira t il à prononcer avant de partir.


	22. Chapter 22

Il s'arrêta car il vit Meredith sur une table avec Georges. Il s'approcha d'elle

« ça va ? » demanda t elle. Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Il la cru

« ça va. On peut parler ? » Georges se leva et partit « ça te dirai qu'on aille en vacances. On prendrait du temps pour nous deux et on pourrait passer chez ma mère ? »elle rigola

« voilà comment bien apporter sur la table la rencontre des parents »il rigola « évidement mais je te préviens , les parents ne m'aiment jamais » ils s'embrassèrent

« tant que moi je t'aime »elle lui fit un câlin. Le soir même ils embarquèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture. Ils ne firent pas l'amour ensemble avant de partir car Meredith souffrait des hanches

« j'ai des médicaments, tout va bien se passer. Allez démarre le moteur » il le démarra

« pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ta famille ? Je sais déjà pour ta mère et Richard »

« c'est compliqué. Je veux pas en parler maintenant » elle essayait d'éviter le sujet

« Meredith, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

« oui je sais. Comment ça va avec Rose ? » il fut surpris par la question

« bien » après réflexion « il faut que je te dise quelque chose »il serra le volant fort car il avait peur « Addison est venue me voir à l'hôpital. Elle voulait avoir une 3 ième chance. Elle a questionné qui voudrait être au lit avec moi et tout le monde a levé la main à part une. Et puis qui était amoureuse de moi et il y a eu Addison, Izie et Rose. Je ne savais pas que Izie l'était toujours et Rose m'a bloqué sur place. Alors j'avoue que te montrer à mes parents leur prouverai que c'est du sérieux nous deux. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis » il était terrifié car elle ne bougeait pas

« tu as oublié de dire qu'elle te trouve parfait » il stoppa la voiture et se retourna vers elle « je vous avais entendu. Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'à quand tu me le cacherais » dit elle en souriant

« tu m'as fait tourné en bourrique. J'étais terrifié de t'en parler. J'aurais du tout de suite te le dire »

« je t'en veux pas. Mais je suis extrêmement jalouse par rapport à Rose. Tu passes autant de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. Mais je dois m'y faire »il caressa sa joue

« j'ai demandé pour changer t'inquiète pas » il regarda ses lèvres plein d'envie«tu as toujours mal ? »

« malheureusement oui » dit elle triste mais avec un sourire. Il redémarra et ils continuèrent à parler.

Derek stoppa la voiture devant une grande maison bien fleurie

« on ne devait pas aller chez ta mère demain ? » demanda Meredith dès que Derek stoppa la voiture

« j'ai envie que tu la rencontre le plus vite possible » elle sourit et il l'emmena devant la porte, sonna

« Derek » s'exclama un vieille dame au cheveux gris en ouvrant la porte « ça fait longtemps »

« maman » il la prit dans ses bras « voici Meredith, Meredith voici ma mère » dit il en la montrant

« enchantée de vous rencontrer Madame Sheperd » dit Meredith en lui serrant la main

« appelle moi Caroline » Meredith acquiesça « allez y, rentrez. Vous avez dîner ? »

« pas encore »dit Derek. Il prit la main de Meredith et l'emmena à la cuisine

« j'ai bientôt fini de cuisiner. Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda Caroline en se tournant vers Meredith

« personne ne m'a appris » répondit t elle en secouant la tête

« même pas vos parents ? » Derek se tourna vers Meredith. Celle ci avait la bouche ouverte

« est ce qu'il y a des toilettes ? » demanda t elle en vitesse. Derek les lui montra. Elle partit

« le sujet de la famille est très dure pour elle. Elle ne veut pas en parler »

« même pas à toi ? »

« ne me regardes pas comme ça. Elle ne veut juste pas en parler. Elle est géniale et je l'aime énormément donc ne la juge pas. OK maman ? » elle acquiesça. Meredith revint

« Meredith, vient t'asseoir ma chérie » elle sourit et s'assit en face de Derek. Caroline à sa droite

« ça vous goûte ? » demanda Caroline en mangeant

« je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon »dit Meredith. Derek la regarda, le regard amoureux

« merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir » Meredith sourit. Et ils discutèrent toute la soirée. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup. À la fin, juste avant de monter dormir

« tu prends des médicaments ? » demanda Caroline à Meredith

« j'ai eu un accident de voiture i semaines. J'ai été plâtrée des 2 hanches pendant 2 semaines. J'en prends un le soir car c'est le moment le plus douloureux pendant la journée. Ça fait très mal »

« ah j'en suis navrée. Derek, pourquoi tu ne m'en avait pas parlé ? »dit elle en se tournant vers lui

« c'était déjà dur avec Emi alors je voulais pas t' t'en parlerai plus tard » ajouta t il en se tournant vers Meredith. Celle ci acquiesça. « tu peux aller te changer au premier étage, 1ère porte »

Meredith monta et s'habilla. Derek et Caroline s'assirent dans le fauteuil

« alors tu ne lui parles pas de ta famille ? »demanda t elle

« pas encore. Elle a sûrement du avoir une enfance difficile donc dès qu'on parle de famille, elle part, va dans un autre monde ou change de sujet. Mais il faut apprendre à la connaître, on y gagne beaucoup. Elle est formidable »

« oui elle l'est. Vous vous aimez beaucoup »Derek rigola

« c'est vrai mais tu n'en sais rien. Tu sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre nous »

« c'est vrai mais je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder Addison comme tu l'a fait au dîner avec Meredith »

« oui. Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de sentiments pour une fille, jamais ça. Je voudrait aller beaucoup plus loin avec elle mais elle est tellement jeune et je veux pas l'effrayer »

« je comprends. Je l'aime bien donc ne gâche pas tout » dit elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule

« ce n'est jamais moi qui ait cassé. Tu sais que Mark a quitté Addison ? »

« c'était comme mon fils. Maintenant je ne le reconnaît plus » elle soupira

« pour moi c'était mon frère » il soupira à son tour « je vais voir Meredith. Bonne nuit » et il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Meredith »dit il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Elle repliait ses habits

« Derek » elle s'assit sur le lit « c'est douillet ici »

« oui »il s'assit à côté d'elle « tu attends depuis longtemps ? » ils rigolèrent

« ça va. Mais ta conversation avec ta mère avait l'air importante alors je suis resté sage ici » il l'embrassa. « alors on parle pas d'Emi ? »il rigola

« elle s'appelle Amélia et elle est toxico man. Il y a plus ou moins un mois, elle en a trop pris avec son fiancé. Il n'a pas survécu alors elle est tombée en dépression et a volé tout les meubles de mes 3 autres sœurs. Je l'ai mis dans un centre. Ma mère ne le supporte pas » ils soupira. elle prit sa main

« désolé » elle soupira « ma mère a eu une relation amoureuse avec Richard alors qu'il était marié. Ils s'aimaient tout les deux. Elle lui a fait choisir entre elle et sa femme. Il est resté avec sa femme. Elle s'est ouverte les veines devant moi, j'avais 5 ans. Elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. On a déménager une vingtième de fois. Elle était un grand chirurgien donc je n'existait pas pour elle. J'ai grandie seule dans une maison vide. Et maintenant, elle est dans un centre spécial pour son Alzheimer. Je vais la voir tout les jours à part ce moi ci. Avant sa rencontre avec Richard, elle était mariée à mon père. Mais il nous a abandonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a sûrement une autre famille maintenant et m'a oublié complètement »

« je comprends maintenant »il la prit dans ses bras « désolé »lui murmura t il à l'oreille

« c'est pas ta faute » elle se décolla

« ça va, ça ? » il posa ses mains sur ses hanches mais elle grogna aussitôt « on dirait que non »

« désolé.Mais j'en peux rien. Bailey a dit que ça s'améliorerait. J'aime bien ta maman »

« elle t'aime bien aussi. » il l'embrassa et se coucha. Elle le rejoignit

«je t'aime»il la prit par la taille et ils dormirent bras dans les bras.


	23. Chapter 23

Un bruit la réveilla

« rendors toi Meredith. Je monte juste le déjeuner »elle essaya de se mettre debout pour la saluer mais une douleur forte et aiguë. Elle gémit « tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Caroline

« mes hanches...j'ai très très mal. Normalement je ne me plain pas mais là » elle gémit encore

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Derek à peine réveillé

« Meredith a très mal à ses hanches même sans bouger » Derek enleva ses mains doucement d'elle

« elle ne se plain jamais. Il y a un problème. Faudrait aller faire des radios » elle gémit

« vous savez que je suis là ? » elle rigola en souffrant « Derek j'ai très mal » elle lui prit la main

« je sais, je suis là. Tu sais te lever ? » elle acquiesça. Elle gémit en se levant et il l'aida

« on va à l'hôpital. Je vous y conduis » Caroline en fit autant. Arrivée à l'hôpital, Meredith ne souffrit plus avec la morphine qu'elle avait dans le sang. Derek ne la quitta pas

« Bonjour je suis le docteur Grey. Je vais vous soigner. Madame, monsieur, attendez en dehors »

« moi je reste » affirma Derek. Caroline partit s'asseoir. « elle s'est faite opérer des hanches après un accident de voiture. Ça fait 4 jours qu'elle n'a plus de plâtres »

« OK faisons des radios madame ? »elle cherchait son nom

« Grey. Meredith Grey » la doctoresse se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'avança vers elle

« Meredith, je suis Lexie »

« Lexie ? » elle regarda Derek

« Lexie, on a le même père. Ravie de te rencontrer enfin. Il m'a tellement parlé de toi »

« c'est une blague ? » Lexie secoua la tête « moi il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Il ne m'a jamais parlé tout court. Il m'a abandonné moi et ma mère à l'âge de 4 ans donc je ne veux plus en entendre en parler. Je souhaite changer de médecin s'il vous plaît » Lexie quitta la pièce énervée

« Meredith, c'est ta sœur. Vous avez le même père, tu peux pas la rejeter »

« non » elle commença à s'énerver « mon père a été absent. Ce n'est même pas mon père alors on n'est en aucun cas sœur » dit elle en criant

« Meredith » celle ci s'évanouit et fit un arrêt cardiaque. Il cria « Meredith » Caroline et Lexie arrivèrent. Cette dernière la réanima et elle se réveilla aussi tôt . Derek pleurait au fond de la pièce

« Derek, où est Derek ? » dit elle à moitié endormie, très inquiète. Il avança et lui prit sa main

« je suis là, je suis là »elle lui sourit en essuyant ses larmes

« tu es là, tu es là » et elle se rendormit avec un grand sourire

« après un choc traumatique, c'est bien qu'elle se repose » ajouta Lexie

« je sais. On est tout les deux docteurs, chirurgiens. Les radios en disent quoi »

« ses hanches ne sont pas exactement bien misent donc elle a eu une mini hémorragie interne qui s'est fort développée au fil du temps. On doit l'opérer maintenant » il acquiesça et elle poussa le lit

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Meredith qui s'était réveillé à l'instant. Elle prit la main de Derek

« tu as une hémorragie interne , ils vont t'opérer. Tout va bien aller OK ? » elle acquiesça. Les portes du bloc s'ouvrirent, ils devaient se quitter « je t'aime Meredith »

« je t'aime Derek. Tu es l'homme de ma vie » et elle partit dans son lit tiré par sa sœur détestée

Derek pleura. Caroline posa sa main sur son épaule « elle ne me l'avait jamais encore dit »

il se retourna et Caroline le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là pendant 30 minutes

« allez vient t'asseoir » ordonna la mère à son fils. Il s'assit et ne bougea pas pendant les 2 heures restantes alors que Caroline avait bien fait tout le tour de l'hôpital. Au bout d'un moment, Lexie vint

« tout c'est bien passé. Elle est dans cette salle de réveil » elle pointa une pièce du doit « elle me déteste vraiment ? » demanda t elle à Derek

« il faut qu'elle digère la nouvelle. Mais je sais pas si elle va vous adorez. J'y vais » et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle sourit en le voyant

« ne me dit pas que c'est Lexie qui m'a opéré ? » dit elle en blaguant. Il s'approcha d'elle

« tu es aussi la femme de ma vie » elle sourit et il s'approcha et l'embrassa . Ils se mirent à rigoler puis il s'installa sur son lit à côté d'elle « dors, ça te fera du bien » elle se colla contre lui. Leurs têtes se touchaient et ils s'endormirent. Caroline les observait et sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient trouvés chacun la bonne personne. Elle quitta la pièce et laissa le temps aux 2 amoureux de se réveiller.

Derek l'observait qui dormait toujours. Elle se réveilla tout doucement

« tu aimes bien m'observer quand je suis dans un lit d'hôpital on dirait » elle rigola

« on dirait bien » il sourit en lui déposant un baiser sur son front

« j'ai pas tenu ma promesse envers Bailey »

« de ne pas risquer de mourir ? » elle acquiesça « elle t'en voudra pas, crois moi. Tu as l'air joueuse»

« je le suis. Après avoir frôlé 2 fois la mort, je me rends compte qu'il faut que je profite au maximum de ce que la vie m'offre »elle posa sa tête sur son torse « et surtout de toi »

« tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis juste avant qu'on aille t'opérer ? » elle le regarda étonnée

« pourquoi ? » demanda t elle inquiète.

« je sais pas. Peut être que tu pensais mourir donc que tu as dis ça comme ça car tu étais stressée »

« non »elle se décolla de lui « je le pensais vraiment. Pas toi ? » il vu sa terreur dans ses yeux

« évidemment que si, je le pensais. Je voulais juste savoir si tu ressentais vraiment la même chose que moi pour ne pas avoir de fausse idée » il se rapprocha d'elle « désolé, j'aurais du te croire »

« c'est vrai que tu me déçoit de ne pas me faire confiance pendant ce stade de notre relation » elle regarda à ses pieds pour faire réfléchir les paroles et les pensées de Derek

« j'ai confiance en toi » il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde « j'ai confiance en toi »

elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Lexie arriva comme si de rien était avec sa sœur

« alors tout va bien ? » dit elle en regardant ses constantes. Derek secoua Meredith pour qu'elle réagisse. Alors elle répondit « oui » Derek lui fit des grands yeux. Elle secoua la tête

« voudriez vous venir boire un café avec nous deux après votre garde ? » demanda Derek.

« avec plaisir » j'ai fini dans 1 h, ça vous va ? » demanda elle avec un grand sourire

« c'est parfait. Meredith peut marcher ? » demanda t il

« c'est mieux si elle reste dans un chaise roulante. Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure »Meredith attendit que Lexie quitte la pièce pour enfin parler

« Derek » gronda t elle « j'ai pas envie de prendre un café, surtout pas avec elle »

« non tu as juste envie de t'énerver pour venger ton père alors tu t'énerves sur sa fille »

« tu as raison. Je le fais pour toi sois en au courant » il rigola

« allez viens on va se promener » il la prit contre lui et la porta entièrement sous les épaules. Il la déposa sur une chaise roulante délicatement et marcha.


	24. Chapter 24

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Caroline

« maman tu es restée là depuis hier ? » elle acquiesça

« alors comment ces ces toutes belles hanches ? » demanda t elle en regardant Meredith

« elles se portes à merveilles » elles rigolèrent « merci d'être restée mais il ne fallait pas »

« Derek était tellement angoissé. C'est toujours mon petit bébé après tout » elle rigola

« on va se promener maman. Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Merci encore pour tout »

« oui merci » ajouta Meredith. Caroline lui fit un câlin « prends soin de lui » Meredith sourit et acquiesça. Caroline prit ensuite fils dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille

« prends soin d'elle. Tu me tiens au courant ? » il acquiesça et elle partit. Derek poussa sa chaise

« toutes les mères sont aussi parfaite que la tienne ? »demanda Meredith

« j'ai beaucoup de chance avec la mienne. Mais ma mère est plus normale que la tienne » il rigola

ils firent le tour de l'hôpital « allez c'est l'heure du café avec Lexie »

« Lexie ? » Meredith oublia qui c'était

« ta sœur , ton docteur, la fille de ton père »

«ah bien j'ai pas envie d'y aller. C'est pas ma sœur. Elle va pas devenir ma famille comme la tienne»

« tu peux au moins essayer. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix » il rigola et l'emmena à la cafétéria

« ah vous voilà » exclama Lexie qui arriva derrière. Elle s'assit à leur table « alors Derek m'a dit que vous étiez chirurgien. Ça vous plaît ? »Meredith hocha la tête. Derek lui fit de grands yeux

« oui, je suis en première année. Et Derek est neurochirurgien au Seattle Grace Mercy West »

« oh c'est pas vrai ? Mais tu dois connaître le docteur Sheperd ? C'est un peu comme mon héro »

Derek rigola, se leva et la regarda dans les yeux « Derek Sheperd » elle était bouche bée...Meredith explosa de rire « désolé je ne savais pas que vous... » lexie perdit les mots. Derek rigola

« tutoies moi on se connaît maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste Derek OK ? »

« OK. C'est génial »elle regarda Meredith « je l'ai enfin rencontré » Lexie avait un énorme sourire

« donc ça veut dire que tu travaille pour ton petit ami ? » ils hochèrent la tête « vous avez beaucoup de fans ici. Beaucoup de filles, si je peux me permettre... » elle rigola

« nous avons le même problème à l'hôpital et ça me rends très jalouse » expliqua t elle en soupirant

« mais il ne faut pas oublier, qu'avant moi Meredith passait tout son temps à se saouler dans un bar. Elle a eu beaucoup de coup d'une nuit. Tout le monde est fou d'elle dans ce bar. J'en faisais partis »

« mais on s'est séparé car une magnifique femme est venue me demander ce que je faisais avec son mari...j'ai eu comme un coup de poignard dans le dos » elle regarda Derek qui la regardait

«mais c'est horrible. Mais ça s'est bien terminé on dirait »Derek prit la main de Meredith en souriant

« très bien. On vit ensemble » dit Derek avec un sourire

« et votre vie sexuelle ? » les 2 amoureux la regardèrent, très étonnés « désolé c'est vrai que c'est personnel mais dans cet hôpital, on n'en parle comme la météo » Meredith prit la parole

« c'est très bizarre. mais depuis l'arrivée de sa femme,on a eu que des empêchements pour en avoir»

« un relation sans sexe, j'admire » dit Lexie avec étonnement

« tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demanda Meredith. Derek sourit qu'elle s'est intéressée de sa sœur

« non j'attends la bonne personne. Et en plus je me concentre pour mon travail. Dis Meredith » Lexie se gratta le front « notre père est au courant de ta venue et il voudrait te revoir...ce soir ? »

« on va y réfléchir » dit Derek en voyant la terreur en Meredith « on doit y aller, on se verra plus tard » et Derek emmena Meredith dans sa chambre. Il la remit sur son lit et s'installa à ses côtés

« je vois que tu as peur. On n'est pas obligé d'y aller tu sais. En tout cas, bravo avec Lexie... »

elle lui prit la main « elle est gentille. Mais lui non car il a fuis ses responsabilités avec moi »

« il a peut être changé… mais je comprends »il lui serra la main

« on va y aller » Derek la regarda étonnée « tant que tu es avec moi, ça va aller »ces paroles lui ont fais plaisir. Il demanda d'appeler le docteur Grey. Meredith se colla contre lui et s'endormit

« tu m'as appelé ? » il hocha la tête et parla tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Meredith

« on peut quitter l'hôpital à 20h. On passera chez toi à ce moment là OK ? » elle sourit

« vous dinnerez ? »il secoua la tête « donc vous passez juste à la maison après 20h. Pas de soucis. Voici l'adresse » elle lui tendit un bout de papier et un numéro de téléphone puis partit à cause de son pensa à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir et fut plongé dans son imagination

« Derek tu m'entends ? Derek... » c'était Lexie. Ils sortit de son rêve « voici les papiers de sortie. Il faut les remplir car il est 19h30. Moi je vais y aller donc à tant tôt » il lui sourit et elle partit

« Meredith, Meredith...réveille toi mon ange » elle ouvrit les yeux « on va bientôt partir »

« hm » et se redressa, prit les papiers et commença à les remplir « je veux partir d'ici le plus vite »

il rigola « prête pour voir ton père ? »elle avait l'air assez inquiète «ça va aller, je serais là »on donna à Meredith des béquilles et ils partirent et arrivèrent devant la maison. Derek l'aida jusqu'à la porte

« ding,dong » fit la sonnette. Une jeune femme rousse ouvrit la porte « je devine que vous êtes Meredith et Derek » ils acquiescèrent «entrez, je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Molly. Ils sont au salon»

elle leur montra une grande pièce, chaleureuse et bien décoré y avait une vieille dame et Lexie

« Bonjour, moi c'est Suzanne. La femme de votre père. Il est aux toilettes. Il est fort timide » tout les 5 se sourirent « ça va vos hanches ? Lexie nous en a parlé... » demanda Suzanne

« oui, Lexie a fait du bon boulot »elle sourit et regarda Lexie qui souriait. Un homme entra

« Meredith » dit il. Elle se retourna vers elle

« Thatcher » tout le monde fut étonné qu'elle l'appelle comme ça à part Derek « ça va ? »

« ...oui » il s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main, puis celle de Derek. Derek brisa le silence

« Meredith racontait que Lexie avait très bien réussis son opération sur ses hanches »

« ah oui, notre grande fille grandit vite »s'exclama Thatcher . Molly prit la parole

« Meredith, tu as quel âge ? »

« 22 ans »

« ah, donc c'est toi la plus grande alors » s'exclama Suzanne « et toi Derek ? »

« J'ai 27 ans »répondit t il

« 27 ans ? Mais vous avez 5 ans de différence avec Meredith » dit Thatcher méchamment en ouvrant grand ses yeux

« Papa, Jérôme a 4 ans de plus que moi je te rappelle » dit Molly en prenant défense de sa "nouvelle " soeur

« Jérôme est le fiancé de Molly, il a 22 ans et il est soldat en Irak »Thatcher partit « désolé pour lui. Il gère très mal le stresse. Il pense à toi chaque jours. Alors là, après 15 ans... » expliqua Suzanne

« ceci dit, c'est lui qui a choisit de nous abandonner » Suzanne écarquilla les yeux

« ah non, c'est complètements faux. C'est vôtre mère qui a disparu avec vous , je vous le promet »

« c'est vrai » affirmèrent Molly et Lexie. Ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent de beaucoup de chose. Derek et Meredith restèrent se mirent à table et Thatcher rejvint manger. Il ne parla pas mais les 5 autres personnes discutèrent avec enthousiasme et joie. Ce fut une très bonne soirée

« merci pour tout. Ce fut un plaisir » s'exclama Meredith à Molly, Suzanne et Lexie

« pour nous aussi. On pourrait se revoir ? Ça vous dirait ? » proposa Suzanne

« ce serait un plaisir. Mais nous habitons à deux heures d'ici » expliqua Derek

« mais on reviendra »ajouta Meredith. Ils se dirent au revoir mais Thatcher était encore partit. Derek et Meredith reprirent leur route et allèrent dans un hôtel.


	25. Chapter 25

« c'était bien non ? » demanda Derek à Meredith dans la chambre d'hôtel

« c'était très bien. Ils sont très gentils. À part Thatcher » Derek la regarda

« si tu l'appelait au moins papa, se serait plus facile » il la prit et l'allongea sur le lit confortablement

« Derek, je peux pas l'appeler papa. Je le connaît pas et lui non plus. J'aurais plus facile à appeler Suzanne maman et Molly et Lexie sœur que l'appeler papa » il acquiesça

« tu dois prendre une douche ? » demanda t il en l'embrassant « moi oui » elle sourit en guise de réponse et il la porta jusqu'à la douche. Il la déshabilla . Il mit une chaise en plastique dans la douche et la déposa dessus. Il ouvrit tout doucement le jet d'eau. Il se déshabilla mais laissa son caleçon et entra dans la douche

« tu t'es fais opérer ce matin alors il faut quand même que tu te ménages un petit peu. Donc pas encore de sexe » elle sourit mais ne sut cacher sa déception . Il commença à l'embrasser légèrement mais vite. Il nettoya ses cheveux puis les rinça. Puis il nettoya chaque partie de son corps avec les mains et il la caressa. Elle se mit debout en s'aidant de ses épaules. Elle se colla contre lui et frotta ses cheveux et son dos avec du savon et les rinça. Il se colla contre elle et elle en fit de même. Ils se firent un câlin. Elle lui dit

« je t'aime » il enleva les longs cheveux de son épaule gauche et l'embrassa dans le coup puis sur l'oreille et lui glissa un « je t'aime énormément »elle sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils sortirent après 10 minutes, s'installèrent dans le lit, bras dans les bras et s'endormirent. Ils furent réveillés par une voix inconnue mais très féminine qui toqua à la porte . Elle cria

« service chambre à votre service » Derek grogna, se leva et ouvrit la porte « désolé de vous déranger » et elle partit. Derek se remit au lit avec Meredith qui le regardait

« qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle me dérangerais ? » Meredith sourit

« de 1, tu as une tête de zombie déterré. De 2, elle a vu que tu étais au lit avec une fille. Et de 3, tu es en caleçon. Je ne crois pas que voir ça fait partit de son boulot » elle rigola

« ah zut » il rigola et l'embrassa « on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »demanda t il en bayant

« on peut aller se balader et faire du shopping ensemble. Ça peut être marrant »

« bonne idée »il s'habilla « viens, on va déjeuner dehors »elle se relava difficilement

« j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide s'il te plaît » il l'aida et sortirent. Ils voulurent prendre l'ascenseur à cause des béquilles de Meredith mais celui ci était en réparation. Il la porta dans ses bras

« tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? » elle rit. Il arriva près des escaliers

« le prince charmant porte se princesse dans les escaliers pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. C'est assez évident » ils rigolèrent. Il prit la voiture et l'emmena au centre commercial pour s'amuser un peu…

À l'entrée, il y avait des chaises roulantes à disponibilité. Il la mis dans une pour avoir plus facile

« tu sais, je sais utiliser des béquilles... »

« je sais mais on va beaucoup bouger. C'est grand ici. Très grand » elle lui sourit. Ils passèrent dans presque tout les premiers magasins et s'arrêtèrent au premier bistrot pour déjeuner. Ils déjeunèrent

« tout le monde nous regarde » dit Meredith en riant « c'est pas cool ils me jugent »

« pourquoi tu rigoles alors ? »elle haussa les épaules alors il rigola. Ils continuèrent à passer dans les magasins et ils s'amusaient beaucoup en regardant les autres les regarder à cause de meredith qui était dans une chaise roulante . Une caissières dit

« votre amie paralysée est bien jeune» Meredith arriva à côté de Derek, en face de la caissière

« vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un en chaise roulante qui n'était pas paralysée ? »

« ...si si . Désolé. Voici la monnaie » elle se faisait tout petite. Dès que les 2 amoureux quittèrent le magasin, ils explosèrent de rire. Et ils continuèrent à s'amuser en remballant des gens qui avaient pitié d'elle.. À 12h, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger

« ce pain perdu est délicieux » dit Derek. Meredith acquiesça

«je n'en n'avait jamais encore goûté et...» elle fut coupée par une voie d'homme dans un haut parleur

« ma chère Melissa, on s'est rencontré ici, sur ces escaliers » il commença à descendre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chère Melissa « j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la bonne » Derek regarda Meredith qui regardait ce jeune garçon vider son cœur devant 200 personnes qui les regardaient « je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un » Meredith regarda Derek qui lui, lui souriait. Elle lui prit sa main et regarda le jeune homme « je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et juste toi » il se mit à genoux devant Melissa dès qu'il atteignit la fin des escaliers en déposant le haut parleur au sol « veux tu m'épouser Melissa Julie Gordon ? » Melissa cria « oui » et elle l'embrassa . Tout le monde applaudis et Derek ne lâcha pas du regard Meredith. Elle le savait mais n'osa pas le regarder de peur qu'il aborde le sujet du mariage. La foule partit et Meredith et Derek observaient les jeunes fiancés bras dans les bras à pleurer de joie. Derek regarda à nouveau Meredith. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui parler

« on y va ? » demanda t elle pour ne pas qu'il lui parle de mariage. Elle évitait son regard

« ça va ? » elle acquiesça « Meredith» elle le regarda. Il pencha sa tête pour l'obliger à la faire parler

« tout va bien » elle regarda ses pieds. Il vit qu'elle était stressée

« c'est un futur mariage qui te fais réagir comme ça ? »elle souleva son regard vers lui. Il sourit en comprenant sa cause d'anxiété

« je suis désolé.Mais je n'ai que 19 ans alors que tu es déjà un adulte. La différence d'âge ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à ça »Derek posa son doigt sur sa bouche

« ne t'inquiètes pas je n'y penses pas encore. Ça ne fais qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble » elle acquiesça. Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il a dit mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle était déçue aussi par ces paroles car elle y avait quand même un peu pensé. Derek prit la main de Meredith et ils repartirent faire du shopping.


	26. Chapter 26

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin d'habits pour garçon

« mais je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » Meredith secoua la tête

« tu n'as qu'un pyjama et il te faut un costard. Ça, c'est Richard qu'il l'a demandé »

« t'es pas croyable » il se pencha pour l'embrasser « j'essaye et tu me donnes ton avis » il essaya 3 pyjamas mais il n'y en avait que un qui était bon ni aux yeux de Meredith ni aux siens. Après il essaya un costume simple noir avec une cravate noire, un pantalons noir, une chemise blanche et un veston noir à parfaite taille. Il ouvrit le rideau pour se montrer à Meredith

« tu es drôlement sexy là dedans. Si j'étais pas déjà amoureuse de toi, je le tomberai » il rigola, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. « t'es pas mal non plus »ils rigolèrent. Elle le poussa vers la cabine

« allez va te rhabiller » il revint, ils payèrent et ils continuèrent le shopping. À 18h, Meredith se leva

« qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek en essayant de la rasseoir sur sa chaise roulante

« je sais très bien marcher. Tu m'as assez ménagé comme ça » il rigola et prit sa main « ça va ? »

« oui...je suis un peu fatigué. Te promener partout demande beaucoup d'énergie »

« allez, assieds toi »ordonna Meredith en tapant sur la chaise. Il s'assit

« tu sais que je t'aime ? »dit il en rigolant

«je sais, je sais» dit elle modestement en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Il déposa sa main contre la sienne « on va pas tarder à rentrer vu que tu es fatiguée » il acquiesça et se fit amener en chaise roulante jusqu'à la voiture « je conduis » affirma t elle. Une fois arrivé à la chambre d'hôtel

« je vais prendre une douche rapide. Tu m'accompagne ? » demanda Derek en s'approchant de Meredith

« désolé j'ai des coups de fils à passer » il l'embrassa puis partit se rincer. Meredith au téléphone

« oui Lexie c'est Meredith » « Meredith ça va ? Il y a un problème ? » « non tout va très bien. Je voudrais juste savoir si je peux tout faire avec mes hanches ? » « tu parles de faire des choses avec Derek ? » elle rigolèrent « oui tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux » « merci. On repart à Seattle dans 2 jours donc on passera vous voir avant de partit OK ? » « oui génial. Ça va avec Derek ? » « très bien. On a passé la journée au centre commercial. On a assisté à une très belle demande en mariage » « et vous avez abordé le sujet pour vous deux ? » « oui et j'avais très peur .Je croyais qu'il voulait. Je lui ai dit la vérité que j'étais pas encore prête. J'avais peur de le décevoir mais il m'a dis qu'il ne pensait pas du tout au mariage et que un mois ensemble était trop tôt. Ça m'a un peu déçue, ces paroles là, car un jour, un mois ou un an ensemble j'ai tout de suite su que c'était le bon » « peut être qu'il le pensais mais qu'il ne voulait pas t'effrayer » « ou qu'il ne veut plus se marier à cause d'Addison. Peut être qu'il a trop souffert » « et ça te va, le non mariage ? » « bien sûr que non, je veux me marier avec lui, mais pas maintenant. Bon je te laisse, il va sortir de la salle de bain. À bientôt Lexie » « à bientôt »Meredith raccrocha. Par contre Derek avait tout entendu à partit du centre se posa plein de question mais fit semblant de seulement quitter la douche à ce moment là. Il sortit de la salle de bain et fit comme si de rien était

« ça va chéri ? »il acquiesça et puis il sourit « tu viens ? C'est le moment tant attendu »

« c'est vrai ? On peut le faire ? Qui t'as dis ça ? »il se coucha sur le côté dans son lit

« oui, j'ai appelé Lexie. Je lui ai dis qu'on passerait la voir avant de repartir à Seattle »

« vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ? » il voulait savoir si elle allait tout lui dire

« de notre journée aujourd'hui » Derek trouva sa réponse correcte mais pas complète « tu veux parler ou tu veux faire autre chose ? » Il rigola mais il était inquiet qu'elle soit inquiète à propos de lui sur le mariage. Ils firent l'amour. Ils passèrent un très bon moment qui dura un long moment. Ils s'endormirent tout de suite.

« pour quelqu'un qui était fatigué, tu as tenu jusqu'à tard » dit Meredith à Derek qui venait de se réveiller en lui caressant le torse. Il rigola et lui caressa les cheveux

« une de nos meilleures fois...c'est bien pour notre reprise » ils sourirent

« vu que je suis complètement guérie, je pourrais peut être recommencer à travailler, t'en dis quoi ?»

« tes médecins sont d'accord ? »

« tu veux pas que je reprenne ou quoi ? »elle releva sa tête de son torse

« je veux juste pas que tu y ailles trop vite et que tu sois pas prête »elle se décolla de lui

« c'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça »elle se leva et s'habilla

« Meredith, qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »dit il en soupirant en ne comprenant pas se qui se passait

« rien tout va bien. Je vais téléphoner à Bailey »il soupira et s'habilla à son tour

« bonjour docteur Bailey. C'est Meredith Grey » « oui bonjour comment vont vos hanches ? » « en fait, elles n'étaient pas exactement bien mise donc une hémorragie s'est formée et on a du m'opérer. J'étais partie en vacances donc je suis à deux heure de Seattle. On m'a opéré avant hier et maintenant je suis tout à fait guérie. Je peux recommencer à travailler un jour plus tôt, donc demain ? » « tu n'as plus jamais mal ? » « plus jamais » « OK on se voit demain » « merci beaucoup Docteur Bailey » elle raccrocha. Elle soupira en voyant qu'elle était en froid avec Derek

« elle est d'accord »

« content pour toi » dit il en repliant ses habits, sans aucun sourire. Elle soupira

« je voudrait allez chez mes sœurs avant de partir. On y va ? »

« oui pas de soucis » il ferma sa valise « tu veux de l'aide pour ta valise ? » elle termina de la fermer

« non ça va j'ai fini. C'est gentil » Ils prirent la voiture, arrivèrent et entrèrent chez Les Grey sans se parler mutuellement.


	27. Chapter 27

Seule Lexie et Molly étaient présentent. Meredith monta à l'étage pour parler avec Lexie. Derek resta avec Molly dans le fauteuil. Il demanda à Molly

« Lexie t'a tout raconté ? » Molly acquiesça « j'ai beaucoup pensé au mariage. J'ai inventé la phrase que je lui ai dite. Je l'ai entendue au téléphone avec Lexie. Elle est déçue. Cette nuit on a fait l'amour. Ça faisait longtemps. Elle a parlé de reprendre le boulot. J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça. Et puis elle m'a ralée dessus. On n'est même plus capable de se parler tout les deux. Je suis censé faire quoi ? »il soupira

« remettre les choses au clair. Lui dire tout ce que tu sais et tout ce que tu veux. Juste dire la vérité »

« oui. C'est pas si facile »

« avec Jérôme, on a eu une énorme dispute. Il allait partir en Irak et je lui en voulais de cela. Alors n s'est dis les 4 vérités sur les autres. On s'est tout dis du début à la fin. Tout s'est arrangé d'un coup et maintenant on va se marier »des pas stoppèrent leur discussion. Meredith fit signe à Derek

« viens » il la suivit dehors « écoute je dois te dire... » Derek la stoppa

« attends je commence » elle le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention« je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur pour que tu fuis donc j'ai inventé ce que je t'ai dis. Je t'ai entendu au téléphone avec Lexie. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout du fait que tu ne sois pas prête. Mais ce matin, je voulais juste te protéger pour que tu ne souffre pas. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le mariage » elle lui sourit

« tu sais, je ne me cherche pas une excuse. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas prête. Je sais que notre relation l'est mais pas encore moi. Ce matin, quand tu m'as dis que j'étais peut être pas encore prête, je l'ai prit comme une remarque méchante parce que je n'était pas prête pour le mariage. Mais si c'était juste pour me protéger... » il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne toucha pas le sol avec ses pieds tellement il la serrait. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et mit ses bras autour de lui « je t'aime » « moi aussi »

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un certain temps . À l'intérieur, en même temps

« ils se sont trouvés pour toujours...il est parfait » soupira Lexie

« ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui ! C'est comme notre frère » Lexie rigola

« t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien trouver le mien un jour »Molly posa sa main sur son épaule

« il y en a toujours un » Meredith et Derek entrèrent « vous voilà. Vous restez un petit peu ? »

« oui »dit Meredith en prenant la main de Derek. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée à 4

« où sont Suzanne et Thatcher ? » demanda Derek à Molly pendant que Lexie et Meredith rigolaient

« mon père est un alcoolique. Il s'est remis à boire quand vous êtes venus alors ma mère fait tout pour le mettre dans un centre spécial en ce moment même »expliqua Molly

« donc c'est un peu la faute de notre venue il y a deux jours ? » Meredith arriva

« la faute de quoi ? » demanda t elle. Lexie soupira et reprit le sujet

« notre père est un ancien alcoolique et il s'est remis à boire dès qu'il t'a vue. Mais c'est pas ta faute»

Meredith resta clouée sur place. Derek prit la parole car il voyait que meredith avait besoin de calme

« si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas OK ? » les 2 sœurs acquiescèrent « bon on va y aller » Derek secoua légèrement Meredith comme pour la faire revenir sur terre« oui, oui, n'hésitez pas » elle leurs sourit « au revoir »

ils se firent tout les 4 de beaux au revoir. Derek prit le volant. Il démarra le moteur et roula

« c'est ma faute si il a replongé » dit elle, complètement stone

«non pas du tout. Si il a replongé, c'est qu'il n'était pas stable. Même Lexie dit que c'est pas ta faute» elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que c'était sa faute. Il caressa le tête de Meredith

« allez, dors. On arrive à Seattle dans 2h30. Je te réveillerais » elle acquiesça et s'endormit

Elle se réveilla dans son lit et se retourna pour trouver Derek. Il n'était pas là. Elle vit un mot

« on m'a bipper en urgence. Je voulais pas te déranger. Je t'aime Derek » elle s'habilla et partit au boulot car il était l'heure d'aller travailler. Elle entra dans la salle d'interne

« Meredith ! Tu étais où ? » demanda George en la prenant dans ses bras

« j'ai rencontré ma belle mère et mes 2 sœurs » Christina se retourna en écarquillant les yeux

« tu as des sœurs ? » demanda t elle avec de grands yeux

« oui de mon père qui m'a abandonné. Où sont Alex et Izzie ? » demanda Meredith

« sûrement en salle de garde » Meredith fit de grands yeux « ils sont ensemble »

« ils sont quoi ? » Meredith fut coupée par Bailey

« O'Maleh avec Sloane. Yang, avec Burke. Grey avec Sheperd. Bonne reprise Grey » elle partit. Meredith rejoignit Derek dans son bureau. Il remplissais pleins de papiers administratifs

« salut » il souleva sa tête, sourit et continua à écrire « t'es partit tôt ce matin »

« oui désolé » il soupira et la regarda « j'ai plein de documents à remplir » elle acquiesça

« je peux t'aider » dit elle en s'approchant de lui

« ah oui, tu peux ? » il se leva et l'embrassa

« tout pour mon homme » il rigola et se mit à écrire. Ils opérèrent ensemble puis dans les couloirs

« Regardes, c'est le docteur Sloane. Il paraît qu'il est doué » Derek tira sa tête jusque par terre

«Derek ça va?»il ne répondit se dirigea vers eux .Il sourit et tendit sa main à Meredith

« Docteur Sloane. Et cette belle dame s'appelle » il regarda son badge « Grey, Meredith Grey »

« qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Derek brutalement. Meredith le fusilla du regard à cause de son agressivité dans cette phrase en se demandant ce qui se passait

« je travaille ici. Heureusement qu'il y aura ma très belle Meredith pour me donner un peu de joie »

Meredith prit la main de Derek « je ne suis pas disponible » Sloane écarquilla les yeux

« bien joué frérot. Elle est vraiment sexy. Et sûrement très intelligente » il lui sourit

« frérot ? » demanda Meredith

« oui on était comme des frères. Il n'y avait pas plus unis jusqu'à » il fut coupé par Derek

« jusqu'à ce qu'il couche avec Addison » Sloane se gratta le front embarrassé « c'est Mark»

« Mark ? ah oui je vois » Mark sourit, elle grimaça et elle suivit Derek qui venait de partir à l'instant


	28. Chapter 28

« ça va ? » demanda t elle en voyant qu'il ne parlait pas. ils étaient dans une salle de consultation vide

«oui»il soupira« c'est juste ce mec là qui m'a fait souffrir le plus. J'aurais voulu ne pas le connaître»

« si tu ne l'avais pas connu, je ne t'aurais pas connu » elle lui sourit en espérant qu'il se sente mieux. mais ça n'a pas marché beaucoup et elle le remarqua

« je vais quand même pas le remercier même si ça m'a apporté beaucoup de bien » dit il tristement. elle l'embrassa pour lui remonter le moral. Le bipper de Meredith sonna. Elle se leva

« n'oublies pas que ça a été ton meilleur ami même ton frère, pendant longtemps» et elle partit. Il soupira et se remémora tout les bon souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Mais le dernier casa son sourire ; celui de lui et Addison dans son lit. Il ne voulu pas le pardonner pour l'instant. Il alla se préparer pour son opération mais celle ci fut annulée dès que derek vit que l'infirmière de bloc était Rose. en apprenant cela, il reporta la chirurgie au lendemain, le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. il s'arrêta pour réfléchir dans la salle de titulaires. il ferma les yeux mais les ouvra quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. il soupira aussi tôt au moment où il reconnut marc. celui parla

"je veux pas me disputer avec toi ok?" derek acquiesça à contre-coeur " je veux juste te dire que je suis là pour toi et que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux..."

"je crois que tu ne peux pas faire renvoyer l'infirmière rose alors non merci" marc acquiesça avec un sourire aux lèvres et partit. derek n'en revenait pas, il venait de parler avec son ex-meilleur ami sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'énervent "réellement"... tout compte fait, meredith avait raison, leur amitié pourrai se refaire. leur amitié devait se refaire

* * *

Marc se dirigea dans le bureau du chef. il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait . il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. pour derek, il devait le entra et vit le chef assit derrière son bureau, comme d'habitude. il se leva en fronçant les sourcils en voyant marc arriver sans toquer

"Docteur Sloane. je suis occupé donc sortez s'il vous plaît!" marc suivit le regard du chef et remarqua Christina

"oh c'est bon! Laissez le docteur Yang tranquille! elle est merveilleuse en cardiochirurgie et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas être avec l'homme qu'elle aime! je vous rappelle qu'il y en a pleins de cet hôpital qui sont ensemble, donc votre "protégée!" marc devint blanc en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de son chef augmenter

"ce n'est pas du tout ma protégée...je la traie tout à fait normalement! et ne parlez pas de meredi-" marc le coupa

"je ne suis pas venu parler d'elle!" il prit une grande inspiration en imageant tout les mauvais scénario se passer"le docteur rose doit changer d'hôpital ou c'est moi! et je crois que le choix ne doit être réfléchis" là, la tête de marc ressemblait à de la neige. de la neige qui venait de tomber,la blanche à 100 %, pas celle à moitié fondue, brunie à cause des pas de chaussures qui ne se sont pas déranger de marcher sur cette pure merveille.

"vous avez raison! le choix ne doit pas être réfléchis! maintenant sortez de mon bureau! tout les deux!" dit il en se rasseyant et remuant les mains. les deux sortirent et ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, tout deux aussi choqué que l'autre

"je suis renvoyé n'est ce pas?" christina leva les épaules en guise de réponse

"peu-être..." elle se tourna vers lui après quelques minutes de silence "pourquoi vous faîtes ça? Pour derek?" il inspira largement avant de lui répondre, tout en continuant de regarder devant lui

"il est le seul que j'ai...le seul qui m'aime...le seul que j'ai trahi...le seul que j'aime..."après quelques secondes, il ajouta "et non, je ne suis pas gay"elle rigola "alors toi et Burke, vous en êtes où? je ne sais même plus si vous êtes ensemble" elle secoua la tête

"il n'y a plus de Burke et moi..."le bippeur de marc sonna "allez y!" il acquiesça en commençant à marcher. avant de quitter le couloir, il la regarda par dessus l'épaule

"ce soir, on boit un verre chez Joe! je t'attendrai là bas"il partit, la laissant, obligée d'accepter. sauf qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas obligée. elle en avait besoin. en plus, le marc insolant avec un énorme égo s'est transformé en un marc vulnérable, ne sachant pas contrôler ses sentiments. le pire, c'est qui l'en avaient des sentiments. marc sloane. elle n'en revient pas...tout compte fait, les gens peuvent changer...

* * *

"je vais mourir, je vais mourir" Anna n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase sans arrêt depuis 30 minutes. 30 minutes, ce n'est pas beaucoup. dans toute situation, 30 minutes n'est pas beaucoup. mais là, chaque secondes comptent. Chaque seconde, il y a une risque que cette bombe explose. chaque seconde il y a une risque que l'anesthésiste, le patient, Anna, meredith et les 100 mètres autour d'eux explosent et perdent la vie. "j'ai seulement 25 ans, et je vais mourir" la voix d'Anna devenait de plus en plus dure à entendre. ça voix faisait perdre tout espoir de vie dans la tête que 2 personnes consciente dans cette pièce. et oui, la seule personne qui ne reçoit pas ce stresse est celle sur la table d'opération. le pire, c'est que ses constantes sont stables, contrairement aux trois autres qui sont aux borts de la crise cardiaque. Le patient est le seul qui n'a pas peur de mourir car il est sous anesthésie. qu'est ce que ses docteurs donneraient pour être anesthésié maintenant, en ce moment même pour ne pas devenir fou en revoyant la journée passée?! la parfaite journée pour tout le monde. presque le rêve...et là, le cauchemar complet. COMPLET. les nerfs de tout le monde commençait à lâcher peu à peu. Le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient a maintenant disparu. ils le savent tous, la fin approche et ils réalisaient seulement maintenant ce qu'anna ressent et que tout compte fait, elle avait tout à fait raison "on va tous mourir"


	29. Chapter 29

**Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour terminer ce chapitre mais j'ai vraiment essayer de faire de mon mieux...J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

"Burke m'a dit je t'aime" _oui c'est bien Christina, parle d'autre chose que de notre future date de mort!_ "il me l'a dit pendant que je dormais" Dylan, le démineur, leva les yeux au ciel

"et tu as fais quoi en retour?" meredith demanda en essayant d'ignorer les reactions de Dylan.

"rien, je me suis rendormie..." elle prit une grande inspiration tout en avançant "appelle Derek! tu dois lui parler"christina remarqua que les yeux de sa" personne" devinrent vitreux "on s'arrête, elle doit d'abord passer un appel" ordonna t elle alors que dylan leva les yeux au ciel pour un nième fois "oh c'est bon vous le héro! C'est Meredith qui nous a sortie de là avec sa main! on seraient déjà tous mort aussi non! et ce n'est pas parce que vous aimez risquez votre vie pour les autres que vous devez vous en foutre de celle des autres!"dyla se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole

"Vous savez j'ai un fils à la maison qui m'attend tout les soirs, en espérant que je ne perde pas la vie, et qui m'aime! je fais ce métier pour lui alors oui je veux bien m'arrêter mais je ne veux pas mourir car "ta personne" a bougé après avoir rompu avec son petit copain juste avant de tous nous faire mourir!" _j'espère qu'il a tort..._ il sortit son téléphone de sa poche "donnez moi son numéro!" Christina et meredith se regardèrent avant que cette dernière lui donne les numéros à tapper"voila et dépêchez-vous "

Meredith prit une grande inspiration et deposa l'oreille sur son téléphone.

"oui allô ? " _il est vivant!_ les battements du coeur de meredith s'accélèrent en entendant sa voie. elle remarqua aussi quil était en train de marcher, assez rapidement

"oui Derek c'est moi"elle l'entendit s'arrêter

"meredith? tu es où ? je te cherche depuis 30 minutes. tu ne reponds pas au telephone et j'ai fini mon operation...je m'inq-" _il s'inquiète de moi...il y a de quoi!_

"derek calme toi! je vais bien...pour l'instant. Tu vois la fille de l'ambulance,anna?et bien"elle hésita"j'ai ma main à sa place...je touche la bombe...avec mon index" derek perdit sa voix pendant quelques secondes

"meredith rassure moi et dis moi que tu ne risque rien!" _j'aimerais tellement..._

"je veux que, si j'y passe, tu m'oublies et que tu réalises tes rêves de famille...promets le moi!" _il doit me promettre ça !_ derek reprit parole quelques secondes plus tard

" je ne serais jamais t'oublier si tu..." _meurs...je sais..._ les yeux de meredith devinrent humides tout comme ceux de Derek en pensant au possible futur "mer je t'aime! ne meurs pas!"

"je ferais de mon possible...je dois y aller! moi aussi je t'aime" elle l'entendit sourire juste avant de raccrocher. elle rendit le téléphone à dylan"voilà"

"content que tout ce sois bien passé!" il sourit pour la première fois de la journée et ils recommencèrent à marcher. _est-ce possible qu'il devienne gentil maintenant qu'on connait sa famille ?_

"alors burke...je...il y a marc..." _encore un autre!_ meredith ria "oui bien marc sloane! il n'est pas si inhumain que je pensais. il est même sympathique...il m'a défendu et ça lui vaut peut être son job...il est une raison de plus pour que burke et moi ne sommes plus ensemble..."

"alors quitte le et essaye avec marc" _il n'y a pas plus simple !_

"vraiment?"

"écoute, mourir à tes côtes c'est tout ce que j'espérais mais parler de garçons...on ne fait jamais ça nous!" _bien dis mer!_

"tu as raison! je crois qu'après cette bombe, je deviendrai apicultrice dans un pays perdu en Europe, totalement seule à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort..." meredith rigola. Dylan prit à son tour la parole

"J'ai toujours voulu être psy...mon fils s'appelle Mathew. il a 8 ans et il est tellement intelligent...je ne veux pas mourir mais aujourd'hui, je vous avoue,je ne vais pas faire un bon psy en vous disant que je ne le sens pas très bien..." _Merci pour la motivation..._

* * *

 _Elle va le faire, elle ne va pas mourir_...essaya derek de se persuader jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il reconnu aussi tôt

"mec je suis désolé"dit marc

"elle est pas encore morte" le mot encore resta bloqué dans sa gorge

" je sais..." il s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sol dans un couloir " christina est avec elle?"

"quoi? tu vas aussi me dire que tu veux coucher avec elle?" marc fronça les sourcils

"non mais on va dire que c'est une amie... " il essaya de penser à autre chose "tu as faim?"

"je ne serais rien manger mais, je vais aller aux toilettes..." il se leva mais eu instantanément la tête qui tourne, et en moins d'une seconde, il s'écroula au sol, perdant connaissance

* * *

"dylan, fais attention!" ce dernier venait juste de retirer la bombe de la main de meredith "pour matthew" il regarda meredith et sourit

"merci!" il commença à marcher et meredith le suiva pour le voir mettre la bombe dans une boite spéciale où d'autre démineur s'occupèrent de cette bombe

"je n'y crois pas" meredith et dylan se tournèrent vers christina "ON EST VIVANT!" christina courut partout en criant de bonheur. Mais tout le monde se tut quand une infirmière arriva les interrompre

"Le docteur Sloane appelle le docteur Grey, en bas" meredith et christina se regardèrent

"vous êtes sûre qu'il n'a pas demandé le docteur Yang?" l'infirmière secoua la tête

"non c'est bien le docteur Grey..."meredith suivit l'infirmière suivit de christina, qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Arrivées devant marc, meredith prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'infirmière

"qu'est ce qui se passe?" marc leva le visage tristement et ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres face à lui

"je suis vraiment désolé meredith..." elle le regarda en espérant une explication qui la rassurera "c'est derek" meredith courut et entra dans la chambre. Elle en ressortit immédiatement et s'arrêta devant marc. Elle fit un mouvement tellement rapide que tout ceux autour d'eux se demandaient ce qui venait de se passer

"désolé de cette gifle mais"elle enfuit sa tête entre ses mains "j'ai cru qu'il était dans le coma ou même plus..." il grimaça en déposant sa main contre sa joue rosée

"c'est pas grave...moi désolé!" elle le regarda et sourit, juste avant d'aller retrouver derek. Il se retourna vers christina, qui avait assisté à toute la scène et lui sourit. Elle fit de même "ça te dirait un resto? Je commence à avoir faim..." elle sourit

"je vais me changer puis j'arrive" et elle disparut. Un resto. La dernière fois que marc avait été à un resto, c'était à ses 18 ans, pour fêter son diplôme avec la famille sheperd. Et là, il y va avec une fille, sans avoir eu de sexe avant. Il a changé, ça c'est sûr. Toute cette histoire avec Addison, puis cette bombe...c'en était trop. Alors pour une fois, il va faire comme les autres: aller à des rencards, tomber amoureux et fonder une famille. Voilà ce qu'il prévoit pour son futur et cela commence avec Christina, celle qui pourrait l'aider à réaliser son rêve...

* * *

Elle l'observait du cadre de la porte. _Il s'est juste évanoui, ce n'est rien..._ quand il tourna son visage vers elle

"salut" dit il en souriant

"mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu as fais?" demanda t-elle, la voix tremblante, ne savant pas si il fallait en pleurer ou en rire

"j'ai fais tout ce que faisais toujours. Penser à toi...sauf que j'ai faillit me tuer en le faisant" _Au maximum tu as une commotion mais bon..._ elle s'avança vers son lit

"c'est pas drôle. J'ai eu peur" il lui prit la main

"n'aie pas peur! je ne vais pas te laisser tomber!" Elle monta sur le lit et se coucha à côté de lui. "viens là" il l'enroula dans ses bras et elle déposa sa main sur son torse et ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux en souriant "nous sommes tout les deux là" là, c'était le paradis. Meredith ne se souvient même plus qu'elle a failli mourir ce matin, tout ce qu'elle veut se souvenir, c'est de ce moment parfait, ce moment qui prouve que ce sont les bons et ce moment qui va faire que leur futur à eux deux soit aussi parfait que ce moment...

* * *

 **FIN...**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse imaginer la fin...j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. En tout cas, MERCI d'avoir lu!**

 **PS: Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la scène finale avec derek et meredith est la reproduction( un peu modifiée) du rêve de meredith quand des policiers viennent à sa porte pour qu'elle aille voir derek à l'hôpital (saison 11, épisode 21)**


End file.
